Forgotten Love
by GabzR
Summary: Before Bella moved to forks she travels back to 1917 and meets a human Edward. They get engaged and married and Bella ends up pregnant while 2 months pregnant Edward gets sick and dies and Bella returns to the year 2005. Edward does not remember her.
1. The beginning

**A new story, I hope you like it if I get enough reviews I will update if not I will not and start another story.**

**Summary- Before Bella moved to forks she travels back to 1917 and meets a human Edward. They get engaged and married and Bella ends up pregnant while 2 months pregnant Edward gets sick and dies and Bella returns to the year 2005. A couple of days later she moves to forks where she see vampire Edward. But he does not remember her and he is with remembers her but did not what to tell Edward about her. She is married and pregnant to a man that does not remember her. What will happen?**

**As for my other stories I am doing the next chapter for them so they will be up soon**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Bella P.O.V (Present day)

Life in all my 17 years I have felt alone, when I was a baby my mom left my father without a word. Over the years my mother has had different men come and trying to make them act like a father to me but it never worked. Over the summers I went to visit my dad and we would hang out it was great until I was 13 I just did not feel into it anymore. Don't get me wrong I love my father but doing the same things every summer I go to see him sucks. So after that he would come down to Florida to spend time with me here going out to the parks. About a year ago my mom got married to a man named Phil is an ok guy. I told my mom 2 weeks ago that I wanted to move in with Charlie and spend time with him; it was both a lie and the truth. I just wanted my mom to spend some time with her new husband without me being here. So in another 2 weeks I will be leaving to spend time with my dad Charlie in a small town called Forks Washington.

I got up from my bed and left my room, my mom and Phil had left a little while ago I have no clue where to but then again I did not care. I got my house keys and left I wanted to go to the book store to see if they had any new books. I got into my car a Volvo that Phil had gotten me; I think he got it for me so that I would like him more. I took off the shops where about 30 mins from my house, when I pulled up next to the book store I noticed it was closed. Shit it looks like I would not be getting a new book, I got out of my car and started to walk around since there were other shops here as well I kept walking till I noticed I shop that I had never seen before. I decided to check it out I walked into the store and I noticed that it was one of those Wicka shops it looked cool on the inside black walls and candle's all over, I walked over to a bookshelf and started to look at the books.

"No thank you just looking around" I told her

"Alright if you need anything let me know and I will help you" She said

"Alright" I said and she walked away I turned back to look at the books. I don't believe it magic and mythical things but this stuff looked cool. I saw I book at the very end it was covered in dirt I pulled it out and blew the dirt off the top but the book had no title to it. I looked old really old and cool I decided that I would get it because it would not hurt. I looked around some more I picked out some candle's the smelt like strawberry's and vanilla.

"Did you find what you were looking for" The lady asked

"Yes" I told her as I put my stuff down she looked at the book.

"That book has very powerful spells" She said she turned around and picked out 7 white candles and 7 black and put them down

"I really don't need those candles "I told her

"There free" She said

"Ok" Was all I said

"You don't believe in magic do you" She asked me

"No. It looks like it will be fun to read" I told her

"Be careful what you read" She told me as she put my stuff in a bag. I wonder what she meant by that.

"Your total is 20 dollars" She said and I was shocked that book alone looked like it cost 100 or even more with how old it was I gave her the money and grabbed my bag

"Thank you and have a nice day. Remember what I said be careful what you read" She told me

"Thank you" Was all I said and left I walked back to my car and took off back home. When I pulled up into the house Phil's car was here.

"Mom" I called as I entered the house

"In the kitchen" She called back. I have no clue what she is doing in the kitchen I really hope that she is not trying to cook because she can't even if her life depended on it. I walked into the kitchen and she was sitting down on the chair

"What up mom" I told her

"Bella you don't have to go to your fathers" She told me not this again when will she understand that I want to go

"Mom I want to go Fork's will be good for me" I told her

"Fine" Was all she said and I knew that this was not over I left the kitchen and walked up into my room. I put my bag down and grabbed my things and went to take a shower. When I was done I went back into my room and took the book out of the bag and lay on my bed. When I opened the book there was writing in the front

_'You will find what you are looking for'_

It read and I started to flip through the book. Reading the so called spells title's love, revenge spells and so much more when I stopped at a page 'Back_ in time'_.

_Power of the witches rise,  
coarse unseen across the skies,  
take me back to where I'll find,  
what I wish in place and time._

I read when I was done I felt a light breeze which was strange because the window was not open. I closed the book and put it on the floor next to my bed. I got up from my bed and walked into the kitchen to make myself something to eat. When I was done eating and cleaning what I had dirtied I was walking back to my room and when I opened the door a bright light surrounded me I closed my eyes. The next thing I know my butt hits a cold and wet ground. When I open my eyes I was no longer in my room but in a city, I got up from the ground and noticed that I was no longer in my pajama's but in a blue dress. Where the hell I'm I? I started to walk when I noticed people looking at me strange, when I saw a boy about the age of 7 with a bunch of newspapers in his hand.

"Get you paper" The boy was screaming I walked over to him and took a quick look at the paper it read could not be this must be a dream yep that it I fell asleep ,I pinched myself to see if I would wake up but nothing. OMG that stupid book sent me back in time I started to run I needed to find I way to get back so I kept running till I hit something and fell to the floor and blackout.

I felt someone patting my head with something wet. I opened my eyes to see the most to see a pair of Emerald Green eyes.

"Are you ok" He asked he voice smoothed

"Yes" I rasped out getting up

"Be careful" He told me helping me up

"Here drink this" He said giving me a cup I took a sip it was water

"My name is Edward Mason" He told me Edward

"Hello Edward my name is Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella" I told me I had no idea how people in 1917 acted.

"Nice to meet you Bella" The way Edward said my name it sent shivers down my body

"Nice to meet you to Edward" I said

"If you don't mind me asking you looked kind of lost when you ran into me and fainted. Do you have a place to stay?" He asked me

"I am sorry for running into you. I am lost I have to clue to where I am and as for a place to stay I don't" I told him he looked at me shocked

"You are in Chicago and you have no place to go a lady should not be alone. You can stay here if it is ok with my mother" Edward told me I was shocked he just only meets me today and he is asking me to stay in his house. Wow people in 1917 really trust people

"Are you sure I would not want to impose on you and your family" I told him

"It's not a problem. Come one let's go to the parlor." Edward told me when I looked around I noticed that I was in a bedroom I looked at Edward and blushed so did he. He took my hand and I felt and electric shock when I looked up at Edward he looked like he felt it as well. We walked down the stairs and into the room which I guess was the parlor. It was nice it had three chairs a table and photo's around the room. But what caught my eyes was a piano what was in the room

"Do you play" Edward asked me

"Yes. You ?" I asked him

"I have been playing since I was 3" He said but what he played and I played was different types of music

"Wow can you play something for me" I asked him

"Of course" Edward said and he walked to the piano bench and sat down I walked and sat down next to him. He started to play and he was beautiful I amazed by how well he played. I was so into him playing that did not notice that someone had entered the house until Edward was done and someone cleared there throat. I turned around as did Edward to see a woman with the same color eyes and hair as him.

"Mother" Edward said getting up and walking over to his mother

"Hello Edward. Who is your friend" She asked looking at me

"Mother this is Isabella Swan or Bella as she likes to be called Bella this is my mother Elizabeth Mason" Edward told me

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Mason" I told her

"Please call me Elizabeth and it's nice to meet you as well Isabella" Elizabeth said

"Mother may I talk to you" Edward asked

"Of course" She said and they walked off I waited in the parlor for a couple of moments until they both came back

"Dear you are welcome to stay here as long as you need. We have a guest bedroom where you can stay" Elizabeth told me I could see Edward behind her with a big smile on his face

"Thank you so much Elizabeth I don't know how I am going to ever repay you" I told her

"No need dear" She said and walked off

"You look tired let me show you to your room" Edward said he we walked up the stairs and into the guest bedroom.

"Here we are I will leave you" Edward said

"Goodnight Edward" I told him

"Goodnight Bella" Edward said as he closed the door I took off my dress and went into the bed. How was I going to get back to my time and most important I think I am falling for Edward.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**20 Review and up please and i will update. **

**I hope you like it should I continue it or not**

**I don't own Twilight wish i did but don't :)**


	2. Chapter 3

**Summary- Before Bella moved to forks she travels back to 1917 and meets a human Edward. They get engaged and married and Bella ends up pregnant while 2 months pregnant Edward gets sick and dies and Bella returns to the year 2005. A couple of days later she moves to forks where she see vampire Edward. But he does not remember her and he is with Tanya. Carlisle remembers her but did not tell Edward about her. She is married and pregnant to a man that does not remember her. What will happen?**

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed **

**Here is the second chapter**

**I also have a poll up about the children so please vote **

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

Bella P.O.V

I woke up the next morning thinking about that strange dream I had last night. When I reached to turn on my lamp there was nothing there. When I sat up on the bed I noticed that I was not in my room so it was not a dream. I just sat on the bed thinking about what is happening in 2005 how my mother reacting to me is being missing I was interrupted by a knock on the door

"Come in" I said covering myself with the blanket.

"Hello Miss. Bella my name is Nell I am here to get you ready and to help to get cleaned up." She told me. Was she a servant or something?

"You don't need to help me get ready and as to take a bath just show me where it is" I told her she looked at me strange

"Ok than follow me and I will show you were to get cleaned up at and if you need help after that just call. Ms. Mason, Mr. Mason and Edward will be waiting for you downstairs when you're done" She told me she showed me where to get cleaned at. When I was done I walked back into the room and put on the same dress that I had on yesterday. I don't know how long I am here for it could be the rest of my life and if that was the case I needed to find work or something to do. When I was done I left the room and went downstairs and Nell was waiting at the bottom.

"Right his way Miss. Bella "Nell told me

"Please just call me Bella" I told her as I followed her she walked me the dining room it looked like. With three people sitting down Edward, Elizabeth and a man must be his father.

"Good morning" I said and Edward and the other guy got up. Edward came around and took out a chair for me and I sat down.

"Good Morning dear how did you sleep" Elizabeth asked

"Very well thank you" I told her

"Good morning Bella" Edward said

"Morning Edward" I told him

"Edward dear put down that paper and say hello to our guest" Elizabeth said I the man put down the paper

"It's nice to meet you Isabella" Edward SR said

"You as well sir" I told him we ate in quite. From the corner of my eye I could tell that Edward kept looking at me.

"Well I need to be heading off to work" Edward SR said as he got up Elizabeth followed as well as Edward. So I got up as well and followed them even though I had no clue if I should or not.

"Have a nice day at work dear" Elizabeth told Edward SR as he left

"Edward you need to get your book's and start heading to school" Elizabeth told Edward

"Mother what about Bella who will she be with. May I stay home just for today" Edward said I looked at him and smiled he wanted to stay with me.

"No you may not stay home and me and Bella will be going out" Elizabeth told me and Edward pouted and I giggled.

"Fine mother" He said as he got his books. I wonder what school is like in this time. Most likely I would ace it.

"Good bye mother I will see you later" Edward said giving his mother a kiss on the check

"Bella I will see you late as well" He said picking up my hand I felt an electric shock when I looked at Edward he felt it as well, he gave me a kiss on my hand

"I hope you have fun at school Edward" I told him and heard Elizabeth giggling as Edward left

"Today we are going to shopping for some dresses for you" Elizabeth said

"I have no money t get dresses" I told her

"That's ok dear I will get them for you" She told me

"I can't let you do that I have no way to pay to back" I told her but the look on her face told me that she would not take no for an answer

"There is no need to pay be back dear. I want to do this for you and I am not taking no for an answer" She said dame it's like she could read my mind

"Fine" I said and with that she grabbed her bag and my hand and we left the house.

"So tell me about yourself dear" Elizabeth asked

"Well I am just turned 17, my mother and father are no longer together. I grew up in Washington" I told her hey it was the truth

"Why are you here all my yourself" She asked shit what was I going to tell her

"Well you see after my parents split up, my other took me with her she would leave me alone for days. So I decided I leave the little money that I had I got on a train and that how I got here but I had no clue where here was until yesterday" I told her I hated to lie to her after everything she is doing for more

"I am sorry dear" She told me

"It's ok" I told her

"Here we are" She said as we stopped in front of a store as we walked in she greeted a older man

"Mr. Johnson Bella here need's new dresses" Elizabeth told him

"Please stand on the step" Mr. Johnson told me and I did

"Samantha please come and take Bella's measurement" Mr. Johnson said when a girl about my age walked in she had blond hair and blue eyes

"Good morning Ms. Mason. How's Edward? "She asked I could tell that she like Edward with the way she said his name

"He is fine Samantha" Elizabeth said

"Is he going to the ball this Friday" She asked

"Yes he is that is why I am here Bella need's a dress for the ball" Elizabeth said. What she did not tell me about a ball. Samantha looked at me no it was more like a glare

"Oh" Was all she said and she started to take my measurements

"What color would you like you dress to be" Elizabeth asked me

"Maybe blue" I told her not sure

"Blue would look lovely on you" She told me a smile formed on her face I heard Samantha say something

"All done" She said Elizabeth showed me a dark and light blue fabric.

"Which one deer" She asked me and I stepped down from the step

"How about the dark one" I told her

"That would be great" She said giving the fabric to Mr. Johnson

"The dress should be done before Friday" Mr. Johnson told Elizabeth

"Thank you. Come on Bella lets go" Elizabeth said as she took my hand we shopped around some more Elizabeth she had got some things for herself as well as for me even though I told her not to. Time was going by quick to tell you the truth wearing a dress all day sucks. I would give anything to be in a pair of pants and a shirt.

"Are you ok dear" Elizabeth asked me

"Yes just thinking" I told her

"Oh. Look there's Edward" Elizabeth said he pointed to Edward playing baseball with other boys. School must have been out

"Elizabeth do you mind if I go over there" I asked her

"Of course not Bella, I will see you at the house" She told me I crossed the street over to the park and started to walk over to where the boys where playing. When Edward saw me he came running up to me

"Bella what are you doing here alone you could get hurt" He told me and I laughed

"I was just with you mother and we saw you and I asked her if I could come over here" I told me he looked relieved

"Edward come on it's your turn" A boy yelled

"Come on" He said grabbing my hand it felt right him holding my hand

"Who's this" One of the boys asked looking at me

"Matthew this is Isabella she is staying with my family for a little while" Edward said taking the bat in his hand

"GO EDWARD" I screamed which caused everyone to look at me and Edward to laugh they threw the ball to Edward and he hit it far. I wonder if they will let me play after 2 more people went up to bat one of the boys had to go home and Edward was one third base.

"It's not even now. We can't play" One of the boys said

"Can I play?" I asked they all looked at me like I was crazy

"You're a girl. Girls can't play baseball" Matthew said Edward walked up to me

"You can get hurt Bella" Edward said

"Come on are you all scared to get beat by a girl" I told them Edward was trying to hide his laugh

"Fine but if you get hurt I don't want you crying" One of the boys said

"I won't" I said getting up and taking off my shoes

"Be careful" Edward told me going back to his base. This was going to be fun I loved to play sports I grabbed the bat ad stepped up to the plate.

"You guys better be ready to run" I told them but they all looked at me like I was joking.

"Ready?"The boy asked

"Just throw the ball" I told him and he did I waited for the right moment then I hit it. It went really far all the boys where looking at me shocked

"RUN" I screamed and I took off as did everyone else on a base. Edward made it home as did the other boys and so did I.

"Bella where did you learn to hit like that?" Edward asked as I made it to home plate

"I played with my father" I told him all the boys looked at me shocked once again

"You can play baseball with us anytime you want Bella" Matthew told me

"Thanks I will hold you to that." I told him

"It's getting late we should start heading home" Edward told me as he picked up his book's

"Bye guys" I said

"How was your day?" Edward asked as we started to walk

"Good your mother and me went to get a dress for me for the ball on Friday" I told him I saw him make a face

"That's good" He said

"You don't like going to balls?" I asked

"No not really until now" Edward said looking at me a smile on his lips

"And why until now?" I asked

"Because I had to reason to go" He said a blush forming on this face

"MMM" Was all a did

"So tell me about you" Edward said

"Fine if you tell me about you. Let's play 20 questions." I asked him

"Ok me first. What's your favorite color" He asked

"Green" I said because of the color of his eyes. I could tell that I was blushing

"Why Green?" He asked

"Nope you asked your question." I told him

"Fine" he said

"What's your favorite color" I asked him

"Brown" He said once again a blush appeared on his face

"How old are you" He asked

"17. You?" I asked

"17" He said we kept asking one another questions I found of a lot about him that his father wants him to become a lawyer like him but Edward wants to be a musician.

"Here we are" Edward said and I noticed that we were in front of his house

"Do you want to stay outside for a little bit" I asked him

"That would be great" He said I would never get used to the fact how people are so nice and polite in this time

"What are you planning on doing after you're done with school?" I asked him

"Joining the war" Edward said you could tell in his voice that he was proud to do so

"You know the war is going to be over soon" I told him remembering my history

"How do you know I want to right for my country like other men" He said

"Don't get mad I am just saying" I told him

"Sorry. We should head in" He said as he got up from the step helping me up and we entered into the house

"Your home" Elizabeth said as she greeted us

"You two go wash up dinner should be ready soon" Elizabeth told us and me and Edward walked up the stairs

"Here you can get cleaned up in here" Edward said showing me into the bathroom

"Thank you" I said going in a closing the door. I walked over to where there was a mirror and looked at myself. How could someone like Edward want someone like me a plane Jane like me? He could have someone that is perfect for him. I turned on the water and quickly washed my hands and face. Also I am from the year 2005 its 1917 and from the looks of things women in this time are treated like they are fragile and I am anything but. I looked into the mirror once more before heading to open the door when I did Edward was waiting for me.

"Mother and Father are waiting for us" Edward said as he grabbed my hand and we went downstairs as we entered into the dining room Edward took my chair out once again

"Thank you" I told him sitting down

"You're welcome" Edward said as he took his seat next to his mother

"How was your day Edward" Mr. Mason asked

"Good father you should have seen Bella at the park he played baseball with us" Edward said and I blushed at the shock looks that both Elizabeth and Mr. Mason where giving me

"You played baseball with boys that very un lady like" Mr. Mason said

"Ye s sir I played all the time with my father" I told him

"Oh hush Edward I think it's great that she played baseball" Elizabeth said I got the feeling that whatever she said goes

"You should have seen how all the boy reacted when Bella hit a homerun" Edward said looking at me

"You hit a homerun you must really know how to play" Mr. Mason said

"Yes" Was all I said looking down and once again blushing I have never blushed this much but then again I never like anyone like I like Edward. Nell came in and served us our first course as she said, I really don't' understand it's like we are in a restaurant courses I don't see why they can't just serve us everything at once. During dinner they talked about different things and I just listened to them not really knowing what to say

"Why don't we go to the parlor and Edward can play something for us" Elizabeth said once dinner was done

"That's a good idea dear" Mr. Mason said and we all got up and walked to the parlor

"Mother Bella plays the piano as well" Edward told them and I wanted to hit him yes I play but not the same as you play all my music as words to it.

"Bella you should play something for us" Elizabeth said

"I really don't think that's a good idea" I told her

"Why not?" Edward asked

"Well you see I play the piano but my music as words to it" I told them

"Please" Elizabeth asked

"Ok. But trust me it's going to be different from what your used to hearing" I told them

"Its fine dear" Elizabeth said I went and walked over to the piano and sat down. What can I play? I decided to play' Innocence by Avril Lavinge 'hey she will not be alive for another 90 years so why not

_Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

[This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

This innocence is brilliant, It Makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliance Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by

When I was done and turned to face them they all looked shocked

"Wow that was great dear I never heard anything like that" Elizabeth said

"Bella that was I don't know what to say" Edward said

"It's was great Isabella" Mr. Mason said and I was shocked

"Thank you" I told all of them.

" Well it's getting late we should be heading to bed " Elizabeth said

"Good night mother, father" Edward said getting up so I guess I was going to bed as well

"Good night Sir and Elizabeth" I told them

"Goodnight" They told me and Edward and we walked up stairs

"Goodnight Bella" Edward said as we stopped by the room I was staying in

"Goodnight Edward" I said as I entered the room closing the door behind me. I took off the dress and noticed what looked like a night gown on the bed. I put it on and got into the bed I was falling in love with Edward and the problem was I don't know how long I was going to be here, it could be days ,months or even years but if I did return to my time Edward would be long gone. I have know clue what I am going to do.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Once again i would like to thank everyone that reviewed for the first chapter **

**Here is the seconf i hope you like it **

** 20 reviews again and i will update if not nothing :) **

**Also a poll is up for the baby please vote **


	3. Chapter 4

**Summary- Before Bella moved to forks she travels back to 1917 and meets a human Edward. They get engaged and married and Bella ends up pregnant while 2 months pregnant Edward gets sick and dies and Bella returns to the year 2005. A couple of days later she moves to forks where she see vampire Edward. But he does not remember her and he is with Tanya. Carlisle remembers her but did not tell Edward about her. She is married and pregnant to a man that does not remember her. What will happen?**

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed **

**Here is the second chapter**

**I also have a poll up about the children so please vote **

**Also I need a beta I don't know how to do that so if you would like the spot please let me know **

* * *

Bella P.O.V

The day's past by very quick I spent a lot of my time with Edward when he was not in school, when he was I would spend time with Elizabeth. I have only been here for a couple of days and to tell you the truth I don't see how people can live in this time? No entertainment or what I would call. Today was Friday and the day of the ball I love my dress but I wish it was a little shorter but it's not ok for lady's to show their ankles. I was in my room getting ready the dress that they had made for me was beautiful. When I was done getting ready I walked down stairs to see Edward waiting for me he looked sexy in a tux.

"You look beautiful Bella mother and father left already we will see them there" Edward told me taking my hand

"Thank you and you look handsome" I said as we walked over to the car

"Father and mother took the carriage so we can take the car" Edward said as we walk outside we walked up to the car and he opened the door for me. I missed my Volvo this thing can't even go that fast.

"So what is the ball for?" I asked

"It's a coming out party for one of my father's friend daughter" He told me

"You don't want to go?" I asked him

"Well I never really like going to the balls because all the available girl hit on me" He told me. Of course they hit on him look at him.

"You don't like all the girls coming up to you" I asked

"No" Was all he said

"Where here" Edward said as the car stopped Edward got out of the car and placed his hand out and I took it

"Are you ok you look nervous?"Edward asked me

"I have never been to a ball" I told him he looked shocked

"Never, they never had balls where you live?" He asked parties yea balls no

"Well they did but my parents never went to any of them" I told him I hated to lie but I needed to maybe in time I will be able to tell him the truth

"Well don't worry I will be with you the whole night" Edward said as he took my hand and lead me into the house. I have never seen anything like it. It was beyond beautiful it's like one of those 1930 films when they have a ball. We walked into the in which the ball was being held when we walked down the stairs I looked at Edward

"It will be just fine" Edward told me

"I kn-"I was cut off by someone calling Edwards name

"Edward" I looked to see a girl with red hair coming our way

"Edward I am so glad you made it" She said I looked at Edward and the face he was making I wanted to start laughing

"It's nice to see you as well Jennifer this is Isabella Swan" Edward said and the girl Jennifer glared at me

"Hello" I told her

"Edward you must save a dance for me" She said totally not listening to me

"Sorry Jennifer but I will be will Isabella all nigh" Edward said and once again Jennifer was glaring at me once again

"Well than have fun" She said walking off

"Sorry about that she is one of my father's coworkers daughter her father wishes me to court her" Edward told me what the hell did he mean by court?

"Would you like to dance?' Edward asked me

"I –I really don't know how to dance you could get hurt" I told him and he laughed

"Don't worry it's all in the leading" Edward told me while he lead me to the dance floor we started to dance when I stepped on this foot

"I am so sorry I told you I could not dance" I told him and he chuckled

"Yes you did but I am ok" He said and once again we started to dance once again. The whole night went well when me and Edward where not dancing Elizabeth introduced me to some of the people as well as Edward. A lot of the girls where giving me glares I knew that it was because I was with Edward but I could care less about them.

"Bella we are going" Edward told me

"Ok" I told him and we left the ball after saying goodbye

"So did you have a good night?" Edward asked me as we got into the car

"Yes I did" I told him the rest of the ride was quite I was looking out the window and up at the sky when the car stopped and we got out. We walked into Edward house and were greeted by his parents. We talk for a little bit when I was started to feel very tired I excused myself and went up to my room and went to bed.

5 months later

It's been two months since I have been here 1 month since Edward and I started going out. I remember the day like it was yesterday

_Flashback_

_It was 2 weeks since the ball and I and Edward have been spending all of our time together. We had just finished eating breakfast _

"_Bella would you like to go with me out today?" Edward asked _

"_Of course I would' I told him a smile broke out on his face we left the house and started to walk _

"_Are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked him as we kept on walking _

"_Nope it's a surprise" He said as we kept on walking _

"_You know I don't like surprises" I told him _

"_Yes I know" He said a smile playing on his lips _

"_Fine" I told him we kept walking till me reached the forest _

"_Are you going into the forest?" I asked him _

"_Yes, don't worry you will be safe with me" He told me as he took my hand and we entered the forest. I tripped a couple of times but Edward always caught me _

"_Close your eyes" He told me and I did we walked a couple of more steps until me stopped _

"_Ok open them" He told me and what I saw made me gasp it was a meadow. It was so beautiful flowers all over just the right amount of run_

"_Do you like it?" Edward asked looked at me _

"_I love it Edward, How did you find this place?" I asked him _

"_I found it a couple of years ago and I love to come here from time to time" He said and we walked into the meadow I sat down on top of a rock and so did Edward_

"_I like you Bella a lot more than just friend. I would like to court you if you will let me?" Edward said looking at me. He likes me more than a friend and he wants to go out with me it took everything not to jump him and kiss him _

"_I would like that" I told him and his smiled at me. The truth was in the sort time that I have been here I fell in love with Edward but how was I going to tell him that. I was scared that we would not view me like that. Yes he likes me more than I friend but I don't know about love. We were in the meadow for a little while longer talking about different things. It was getting late so we headed back to the house_

_End Flashback _

Right now I am getting ready for what I have no clue; Edward was acting strange all day I knew he was up to something. Every time I had Elizabeth if everything ok she told me everything was ok but I knew she was hiding something. So because she had gotten me a new dress which was really not needed but I did not fight her because she always won no matter what. When I was done getting ready I walked downstairs to see Elizabeth and Edward S.R waiting for me I wondered where Edward was.

"Hello dear you look beautiful are you ready to go?" Elizabeth asked me

"Yes. But where is Edward" I asked them

"He had to do something dear" Elizabeth told me and we walked to the car Edward SR holding the door for us

"Thank you" I told him as I got in

"You welcome Isabella" He told me he was the only one that called me Isabella and I did not really mind he was old fashion. I had no clue to where we are going and I knew if I ask Elizabeth she would not tell me. The car stopped and we got out we were in front of a restaurant we walked in

"Reservations for Mason" Edward SR said and the waiter smiled now I knew something was up

"Right this way" He said and we started to walk until we were at our table Edward SR rook both Elizabeth's and mines chairs out and we sat down. Music started to play and when I heard what it was it was the piece that Edward had written for me. But when I looked to see who was at the piano it was not Edward

"How did they get that piece Edward wrote that for me?" I asked Elizabeth

"I don't know dear maybe Edward gave it to them" She said

"Fine" I said when I felt someone tap on my shoulder I looked back to see Edward wearing a tux he looks at me and smiles and gets down on one knee. OMG he is not going to do what I think he is

"Isabella you are the love of my life my soul mate. Before you my life had no meaning all I could think about was going to war and fighting. But since you came into my life all I can think about is you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife" Edward said as he pulled out a ring I put it on my finger. I was shocked I was only 17 but I loved him so much

"Yes" I said everyone in the restaurant started to clap

"I love you" He told me while giving me a kiss on my hand.

"I love you too" I told him

"I am happy for you son" Edward SR said while giving Edward a hug

"Me as well Edward you and Bella are meant for one another" Elizabeth said as she gave him a hug

"Thank you mother, father" Edward said

"Bella you are perfect for Edward" Elizabeth said giving me a hug

"Thank you" I told her

"Welcome to the family" Edward SR said while giving me a hug

"Thank you" I told him we sat down at the table and started to talk. Elizabeth was talking to me about the wedding. I told her did not want it to be big just a few people and she was ok with that. Edward was holding my hand under the table and you squeeze it from time to time. When dinner was done we went back to the house and to bed. All I could think about was that I was getting married to the love of my life.

1 month later

I could not believe it today was the day that I was getting married. Even though it only had been a month since he asked I could not wait to marry him. This past month Elizabeth and myself have been planning the wedding and I never knew how much went into a wedding even if it is small. Flowers, cake, Napkins, plates, Food for the reception, most of the people that would be coming to the wedding are friends of Elizabeth, Edward SR and friends of Edwards from school. The wedding was being held in the Mason's backyard it was big enough for it. I did not want them to spend more money than they already had. I was in my room getting ready Elizabeth and Nell helping me I was nervous.

"Bella you look beautiful" Elizabeth said as she was done doing may hair

"Thank you" I told her I got up from the chair that I was sitting in and walked over to the mirror when I looked at myself I looked like a princess I wanted to cry so much.

"I am so happy for both you and Edward I could tell you too are meant to be with one another. The look in both of your eyes when you look at each other it only both of you and nothing else" Elizabeth told me

"I love him with all my heart" I told her turning around to look at her she smiled at me

"Are you ready dear" Elizabeth asked me

"Yes" I told her as we left the room since my father was not here Edward SR would be walking me down the aisle

"Are you ready Isabella" Edward SR asked me while taking my hand

"Yes" I told him and the music started to play we walked into the back yard and everyone stood up. When I saw Edward waiting for me all I could see was him nothing else. He looked at me and smiled he looked so handsome in a tux when we reach the alter Edward SR gave me to Edward

"I love you" I told Edward as he took my hand

"As I you" He told me

"Do you Edward Anthony Mason JR take Isabella Marie Swan as your lawful wedded wife l, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" The priest asked Edward

"I do" He said I could feel my eyes start to water

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Mason JR as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"Asked me

"I do" I said

"By the power vested in me I pronounce you Mr. and Ms Edward Mason you may now kiss the bride" The priest said Edward leaned in and kissed me and everyone started to clap

"I love you" I told him

"Forever" He said today was the start of my life with the man that I love

* * *

**Here it the third chapter I hope you like it. Next chapter will be up by tomorrow **

**So if you have no voted on my poll please do so because it will be closed later today.**

**20 reviews and up please. **

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed last chapter **


	4. Chapter 5

**Summary- Before Bella moved to forks she travels back to 1917 and meets a human Edward. They get engaged and married and Bella ends up pregnant while 2 months pregnant Edward gets sick and dies and Bella returns to the year 2005. A couple of days later she moves to forks where she see vampire Edward. But he does not remember her and he is with Tanya. Carlisle remembers her but did not tell Edward about her. She is married and pregnant to a man that does not remember her. What will happen?**

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed **

**Here is the second chapter**

**Bella will be having 2 boys and one girl**

* * *

Bella P.O.V (Time skip)

It's been three months since me and Edward had gotten married, Edward took a job at his father's law firm and it earning good money. As a wedding present Edward parents got us the house next to there. Edward and I were shocked to say the least but happy as well that we were close to his parents. Lately I have been feeling strange to tell you the truth I think I might be pregnant but I had no way to tell there were no such things as pregnancy test. Edward had left to work a little while ago so I was on my way to see Elizabeth and talk to her. I wonder how women in this time could tell that they are pregnant. I left the house and walk over to my in-laws and Nell opened the door.

"Hello Nell" I told her

"Hello Bella Ms. Elizabeth is in the parlor" She told me while taking my coat

"Thank you" I said as I walked into the house and into the parlor

"Hello Elizabeth" I said walking up to her and giving her a hug and a kiss on her cheek

"Hello Bella how are you?" Elizabeth asked as she took a seat and I sat down as well

"I'm good I needed to ask to a question" I told her I wonder how she would react

"You can ask me anything Bella" She said

"I think I might be pregnant" I told her and her face lit up

"I knew it you have that glow that all pregnant women get" She told me getting up and giving me a hug I was shocked I am pregnant

"I can't wait to tell Edward. I hope he will not think it's too soon" I told her we just got married

"Dear Edward will be so happy. I will be a great father and you will be a great mother" She told me

"Thank you" I told her we talked for a while about the baby. I was scared as hell to tell you the truth that to tell Edward but would I make a good mother.

"I did to get going. I need to go to the market and pick some things up" I told her

"Be careful dear I will see you tomorrow than" She told me

"Bye Elizabeth" I told her as a left the house. I was going to cook dinner today getting things that would hint to Edward that I am pregnant. The market place was not that far from the house so I arrived to the market place within 5 minutes. I walked through the market place getting baby carrots, baby corn that all I could really find but I picked up some other things as well. When I was done I walked to the meat market and picked up some. I walked back to the house and looked at the time Edward should be home in another hour. I went to the kitchen and started to cook Edward always says he loved the way that I cook. I always make different dinners every night recipes from my 2005. Soon I was going to tell Edward the truth how I am from 2005 I just hoped that he will not think that I am crazy. I was almost done cooking when I heard the door open

"Love" I heard Edward call out to me

"In the kitchen Edward" I called to him while I kept on cooking I felt two hands wrap around my waist I turned around to see my handsome husband

"How was you day at work" I told him giving him a kiss on his lips

"Good it smells good in here" He said kissing me back

"Why don't you go clean up dinner will be on the table when you get back" I told him

"Ok love" He said giving me one more kiss and heading up stairs. I took two plates out and put our dinner on them and walking into the dining room and put the plates down I went back into the kitchen and got two glasses out and wine. When I walked back into the dining room I put everything down and Edward came in and pulled my chair out. I sat down and he sat down next to me.

"What with all the baby things love" He asked me looking at his plate and started to eat

"Well you see, well I did to tell you something" I told him I was scared

"Love are you ok you can tell me anything you know that" He said putting his fork down and taking my hand

"I'm p-pregnant" I told him when I looked at his face he had so many emotions shock, happy

"Are you sure" He asked me

"Yes" I told him and somehow I knew I was he got up from his chair

"I love you so much love. I am going to be a father" He said as he picked me up from my chair and giving me kisses all over my face I started to cry

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked me

"Nothing I am just happy" I told him

" You made me the happiest man in the world." He said giving me a kiss on the lips

"I love you" I told him

"I love you too forever" He told me

1 month later

I am 2 months pregnant and I am big, Edward as well as I thinks we are having more than one. I was scared but happy as well so was Edward we have been picking names out for our baby or babies. For a boy Eddie, Whytt or Anthony and for a girl Lilith, but a lot as been happening in the last month the Spanish Influenza has killed over 500 people so far. I was scared because Edward's father is in the hospital with it and has been getting worse. The law firm in which Edward work in has closed down for the time. I knew how bad this was and I kept telling Edward and he believed me. I had told Edward about 2 weeks after I told him that I was pregnant that I was not from this time and I was shocked when he said he believed me. When I asked him why he said because I can't lie good, right now I was in our room when I heard the front door open. I walked down stairs to see Edward crying he looked sick.

"What wrong ?" I asked him

"Father passed away" He said and I started to cry to

"I am so sorry" I told him hugging him

"Mother is in the hospital as well she is also sick" He told me and I started to cry more

"We need to go to the hospital" I told him

" No I cant lose you and are baby as well" He said

"Edward it will be ok. Please" I asked him

"Put this on" He said as he handed me a mask I put in on even though I knew that it will not help and we got into the car a drove off. Edward started to couch

"Are you ok?" I asked him feeling his forehead he was hot

"Yes" He told me but I knew he was not telling me the truth because he did not want to scare me we got to the hospital and got out

"Hello we are here to see Elizabeth Mason" Edward told the nurse

"Room 2L" She told us Edward took my hand and we walked in quite to the room. As we entered the room what I saw made my heart hurt. Elizabeth was on a bed she looked so tired, she looked drained. We walked over to the bed

"Elizabeth" I said and she looked up at me

"Hello dear" She said her voice weak

"Mother" Edward said I could hear the pain in his voice

"Edward it will be ok" She told him. Edward and I took a seat next to her bed she must have been tired because she fell asleep. The next thing I know I must have fallen asleep because I was woken up by some ones voice that sounded like bells

"Hello you must be Elizabeth's son Edward JR . I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen" When I opened my eyes I saw what I would say was the doctor. He looked like Brad Pitt but even better. He had blond hair and golden eyes I have never seen Golden eyes before

"Hello Dr. Cullen yes I am Edward Elizabeth's son and this is Isabella Mason my wife" Edward told him

"Hello Ms. Mason" Dr Cullen said extending his hand and I shook it. He was cold how could he be so cold

"How is she?" Edward asked looking at his mother

"Your mother is getting worse" Dr. Cullen said

"What can be done?" I asked him

"Nothing can we are trying our best" He said then Edward started to cough and fell too the floor

"OMG" I screamed

"Please help him" I screamed to Dr. Cullen. He rushed over to Edward and picked him up and laid him on the Bed next to Elizabeth. I started to cry so much I could not lose Edward.

"I am sorry Isabella but Edward is sick as well" Dr Cullen told me

"Please call me Bella" I told him never taking my eyes off of Edward

"I am sorry there not much I can do we will have to wait only time will tell" Dr. Cullen told me and he walked out of the room

"Please baby you need to live for me and for our child" I told him but he was out of it.

2 Days passed

The last two days have been heart breaking. Elizabeth had passed away and Edward is getting worse. I have tried so many times to stay in the hospital with Edward but he always told me to go home because he did not want me getting sick and Carlisle agreed with him. Right now I am on my way to the hospital to see Edward; I spend all day with him even if he is sleeping I got into the car and the driver drove off but something was not right I felt it in my body. I got out of the car and walked into the hospital

"I am here to see my husband Edward Mason" I told her she looked at with her pain eyes

"I am sorry but Mr. Mason passed away last night" She told me and I broke down

"No No No" I screamed when I felt two cold hands picking me up I looked up to see it was Carlisle

"I am so sorry Bella I tried everything" He said and I ran. I lost the love if my life, I ran till I was in front of our house I ran up to our bedroom and started to look at our wedding photos. I was alone me and my child would not have Edward in our lives. I held the photos to my chest and closed my eyes and fell to sleep hoping this was all a bad dream .I woke up the next morning I was no longer in mine and Edwards home I was in my bed room in 2005. No it was not a dream when I got up from the bed a looked down to the floor because something had fell I picked it up and it was 3 photos of me and Edward. It was not a dream I touched my stomach and my baby bump was still there. I started to cry I lost Edward and I am back in my time pregnant and my husband died over 100 years ago. What was I going to do?

Carlisle P.O.V

Elizabeth Mason had asked me to save her son I don't know how she knows that I am different but she did. But could I? He has a wife that is expecting not one but 3 babies. The night after Bella left I bite Edward he is so young I could not see him die. I carried him out of the hospital and back to my home. He was screaming I knew the pain that he was is but was done is done and I could do nothing about it. The next morning I went to the hospital when I heard screaming I knew that it was Bella. I walked over to her and picked her up and she ran she just found out that her husband 'died'. I just stood there thinking did I do the right thing I told the nurse that I was leaving. I was going to go to Edwards parents house and get whatever I could of his life. I walked into his house and went looking around to see if I found anything. I got photos of Edwards and his wife wedding day and photos of his mother and father and other things. I walked back to my house and waited till the transformation will be done. I put all the items that I had gotten into a box and I would give it to him once he wakes up.

2 Days later

Edwards heart stopped and his eyes popped open and he got up and growled at me

"It's ok your safe" I told him looking into his eyes

"Where am I?" He asked

"You're in my house" I told him walking towards time

"Do you remember anything" I told him

"No last think a remember was my mother" He told me he did not remember his wife. It would be better if I not tell him than maybe in time I will

"What happened?" He asked once again

"You were sick and I saved you" I told him

"What do you mean by saved me" He asked

"I turned you into a vampire" I told him he looked shocked

"You turned me into a monster. How could you? You should have let me die" He growled at me and he took off running. I followed after him I hope In tiem he will see that he is not a monstr

* * *

**Here is the next chapter I hope you like it **

**20 reviews and I will update if not no update**

**Tell me what you think **

**Next chapter Bella moves to Forks **


	5. Chapter 6

**Summary- Before Bella moved to forks she travels back to 1917 and meets a human Edward. They get engaged and married and Bella ends up pregnant while 2 months pregnant Edward gets sick and dies and Bella returns to the year 2005. A couple of days later she moves to forks where she see vampire Edward. But he does not remember her and he is with Tanya. Carlisle remembers her but did not tell Edward about her. She is married and pregnant to a man that does not remember her. What will happen?**

**-Thank you for everyone that reviewed **

**-Here is the second chapter**

**-Bella will be having 2 boys and one girl **

**-This will be the only chapter with Tanya for now but she will be back **

**-Bella is not Edwards singer**

**-Also I will try to update as soon as I can starting Monday because that's when my new job starts**

* * *

Bella POV

I walked out of my room but not before putting on a baggy shirt to hide my baby bump. How was I going to tell my mother that I am pregnant? I walked in to the kitchen to see my mother sitting down on the kitchen table.

"Mom" I said walking up to her and she looked up

"Hey honey, how was your stay with Samantha?" She asked me and I had no clue what she was talking about I have been gone for over a year and she asked me how was my stay at Samantha's, I will just go along with it

"It was great mom we had a lot of fun" I told her as I went to get something to eat.

"That's good honey so are you all packed up to leave tomorrow" She asked when I looked at the calendar it was true tomorrow I would go and live with my father in Forks

"Yea mom everything is packed and ready" I told her as I started to eat

"Ok honey" She said and that was the end of your little conversation. When I was done eating I walked back into my room and locked the door. I walked over to my bed and picked up the photos of me and Edward and started to cry. I lost the love of my life but I will always have a little piece of him in our children. I looked down at my hand to see my wedding ring and my engagement ring as well; I will never take them off. I lay down on my bed and fell to sleep dreaming of Edward

The next morning I woke up, today was the day I would go live with my dad Charlie. I went to take a shower and washed my hair as well. I stopped and placed my hand on my stomach I needed to go to the hospital and make sure everything is ok. When I was done taking a shower and getting dressed, I put the photos of me and Edward into my purse and left my room and walked into the kitchen.

"Honey we will be leaving in 5 mins" My mom called out to me

"Fine mom let me just eat" I told her as a got a bowl of fruit from the fridge when I was done eating I washed the bowl and walked outside. Mom was already waiting for me as well as John, I got into the car and he took off.

"What's wrong Bella?" My mom asked

"Nothing mom just can't wait to see dad" I told he and she dropped it the rest of the ride to the airport was quite. We walked through the airport to where my gate was and waited until they called my flight.

"I love you honey, remember if you need anything call me" My mom said as she gave me a hug

"I love you too mom and I will" I told her and I got on the plane. I got to my seat and must have fallen asleep because I felt someone tap on my shoulder, when I opened my eyes it was a flight attendant.

"We landed 3 minutes ago" She told

"Thank you" I told her as I got up from my seat, and got off the plane. I saw my dad standing waiting for me. I knew that it was him because on his jacket it said Fork's chief of police.

"Dad" I called out to him he turned around and started to walk towards me

"Hey Bells I missed you" He said as he gave me a hug

"Come one lets go get your luggage, your car arrived yesterday as well" He told me ask me walked to the baggage claim. When we got my luggage and walked to dad's car which is the police car. He really needed to get himself a car besides this one dad put my luggage in the trunk. The ride to the house was only an hour we did not say a word in the car. When we pulled up into the house where I spent most of my summers at I saw my Volvo in the driveway. We got out of the car and Charlie took my luggage and brings it into the house. I followed him into my old room it is still the same after all these years.

"I will leave so that you can get settled" Charlie told me

"Ok dad" I told him and with that he left me room. I started to unpack my things, good thing for me that I had so many baggy clothing to wear to cover up the baby bump but I knew that I would have to tell my dad. When I was done unpacking I went down stairs and into the living room, Charlie on the sofa watching T.V I sat down next to him

"Dad I am going to start cooking dinner" I told him

"You don't need to Bells I called for pizza" He told me of course he did you see like my mother he never been one to cook.

"Alright dad" I told him

"I signed you up for school you start tomorrow" He told me who starts school on a Wednesday? I guess I do

"Ok dad" I told him I got up from the sofa

"Dad call me when the Pizza comes" I told him

"Ok" He said and I walked up the stairs to my room and locked the door. I walked over to my bed and looked at the photos of Edward and me.

_Flashback _

_ We were on our bed talking about baby names_

_"How about Edward Anthony Mason the third" I told him _

_"No how about Eddie" He said and I started to laugh _

_"You hate when people call you Eddie but if we have a son you want to name him Eddie?" I told him still laughing_

_"Yes" Was all he said a smile on his lips_

_"Ok I like Whytt as another option as a boy's name" I told him _

_"I like that so Eddie or Whytt if it's a boy, how about a girl?"_

_" How about Samantha" I told him and he made a face _

_"Nope" I knew he would say that_

_"Lilith" Edward said and I loved it _

_"I love it" I told him_

_"Yes" I told him as a kissed him on the lips. _

_End flashback_

I smiled at the memory and in 8 months Eddie Anthony Mason or Lilith Elizabeth Mason will born. I just wish that I was back in 1918 with Edward so we can be a family. I lay in my bed for a little while longer until dad called me to telling me that the pizza was here. I went down stairs and into the kitchen and ate 5 slices of pizza, which shocked my dad but I just told him that I was hungry and I had not eaten anything. When I was done I went back up to my room and took some underclothing out and went to take shower, tomorrow I would start my first day at forks high school. When I was done getting dressed I went straight to bed once again dreaming of Edward

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, I got dressed in a pair of black sweats and a blue shirt. When I was done I went down stairs and into the kitchen a note was on the table

_Dear Bells_

_ Went to work I left money so you can go get anything to need _

_ Love dad_

I grabbed whatever there was to eat because there was really nothing. When I was done I grabbed my bag and my car keys I left the house getting into my car and driving to the school which was not hard to find. I did not need to get my schedule because Charlie had got it for me yesterday. When I parked my car everyone was looking at it most of the cars here were old but I saw another Volvo and a Jeep. I got out of my car and walked straight into the school I could hear the people taking about me but I could care less. My classes went by quick people asking me 'why did I move her' or 'how are you liking Forks'. I meat some nice people one being Angela Webber she asked me to sit with her and her friends at lunch so I said yes. Another person I meat is Mike Newton he keeps looking at like I am something to eat but I paid to mind to it. We walked into the lunch room and I followed Angela to her table

"Guys this is Bella, Bella this is Jessica, Lauren , Taylor , John , and my boyfriend Ben" Angela told me as she sat down

"Hello" I said sitting down they started to talk about different things when I looked around the room that's when I saw them 6 of them but what caught my eye the most is that one of them had the same hair color as Edward.

"Who are they" I asked Jessica I think her name was she looked to see who I was talking about and giggled

"The Cullen's there adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife" Dr. Cullen no it could not be it's been over 100 years "Emmett is the big one he is Rosalie the one that looks like a model , then Alice the pixie one she is with Jasper the one that looks like he is on pain. Then Edward he was alone until like 2 weeks ago then Tanya came and there going out" She said when she said Edward my heart hurt. I looked over to the Cullen's to see Edward looking at me. It was my husband but how could this be he died over 100 years ago

"Edward" I whispered and he looked at me that's the last thing I knew before I blacked out

Edward P.O.V

Over 100 years I have been alone with my family you ask how we are a family of vampires. Two weeks ago I went to Alaska and asked Tanya to be my girlfriend; I knew that she has been in love with me for over 60 years even though I did not care for her like that. I just felt so alone in a family that was all mated. Alice was having a vision but she blocked me out

"Alice what are you hiding" I asked

"Nothing dear brother, come on lets go" She called I walked down the stairs and Tanya came up to me giving me a kiss on the lip

"Come on Eddie" She told me I hated the name

"Tanya its Edward not Eddie" I told her as I got my keys to my Volvo we got into the car and I drove off.

"Were getting a new student today chief Swans daughter Isabella" Alice

"What's so special about a stupid human" Tanya said and Alice just glared at her I pulled up into the school parking lot to see another Volvo.

"Why someone as good taste in cars" I said and they all looked we pulled parked the car and got out we walked over to Rosalie and Emmett since they took is Jeep. We started to talk for a little while. Until it was time to head to class, the classes went quick everyone thinking about and thinking about the new girl. It was time for lunch and I got my props and headed to our table and sat down.

"Eddie why don't we leave early" Tanya purred in my ear she has been trying to get me to sleep with her

"No Tanya" I told her that's when I heard the most beautiful voice that I have ever heard I looked to see the Isabella asking Jessica who we were.

_So much pain I never left anything like it and it's coming from the new girl. Edward when Jessica said or name she was in pain- Jasper _

When I looked at the new girl she said one word

"Edward" With that be blacked out. I had no clue what I was doing but I got up out of my seat my family asking me what I was doing., I picked her up

Edward what are you doing are you crazy- Rosalie

Rosalie is pissed Edward-

Eddie what are you doing put that stupid human down-Tanya

With that I walked out and ran to my car I put her in the car and drove off for some reason I felt the need to protect her. I made it to the hospital as in 5 minutes and took Isabella out of the car and walked onto the hospital

"Hello I need to see my father right away" I told the nurse she looked up at me

"He's in his office" She told me and I took off with Isabella in my hand

"Edward what's wrong" Carlisle asked me as I entered his office when he looked at my hand to see Isabella his mind went blank

"She fainted" I told him

"There's and empty room next door" He said walking out and I followed him and laid her down on the bed. I watched as he check her out

"She fainted because she was shocked" He told me and I wonder what had shocked her that's when I noticed something on her finger it looked like a wedding ring. Was she married she's only 17?

"Will she be ok?" I asked

"Yes she just needs some rest. Go back to school" Carlisle told me and with that I left

Carlisle POV

It's been 100 years since I change Edward I never told him about his wife and how she was pregnant. I still have everything that I took all that time ago the photos of him and his wife. About 2 weeks ago Edward went to Alaska and Tanya came back with him I knew that he did not care for her in a mate way but he has been all alone. I am in my office when I smelt Edward I wonder what he was doing at the hospital and not in school. When he walked into my office.

"Edward what's wrong" I asked him as he walked in when I looked at his arms he was carrying his wife. How could this be? It's been over 100 years and here she is.

"She fainted" He told me

"There's and empty room next door" I said getting up from my seat and walking to the room next to my office. He placed her on the bed and I examined her when I noticed she had her wedding ring on

"She fainted because she was shocked" I told him I would be shocked to I needed to know how is she here

"Will she be ok?"Edward asked he has no clue who she is and he is still worried about her just like he was all those years ago

"Yes she just needs some rest. Go back to school" I told him I needed to talk to her alone. When he left I stayed in her room when I heard heart beats she was pregnant and she still is three others. Edward is going to be a father I needed to tell him , I noticed that her breathing had picked up and her eyes started to move. She opened her eyes and looked at me and froze

"How" Was all she said

"Hello Bella" I told her she started to panic

"Please I will not hurt you" I told her

"How is Edward still alive they told me he died" She said as she placed her hand on her stomach

"How are you still alive?" I asked her

"If I tell you, you will have to tell me what are you" She told me

"Ok" I told her I took a seat.

"Well it started" She started to tell me about how she had read a book and when she woke up she was in 1917. Everything about Edward and her and how after Edward died she went back to their house and started to look at photos of them she fell to sleep and when she woke up she was back in 2005. I was shocked to say the least but that would explain everything

"You can't scream" I told her

"Ok" She said

"Edward is a vampire I created him his mother asked me to save him" I told her she did not looked shocked at all she started to cry

"Thank you" She told me and once again I was shocked

"What" I managed to say

"Thank you for saving him. If I was not for you I would not have my husband and my baby will not have its father. But he does not know who I am does he?" She asked still crying

"No when he woke up he had no memory" I told her

"You need to tell him" She told me and I knew that she was right

"I will, would you like me to check on your baby" I asked her

"Thank you" She said I left the room and came back with an ultrasound machine

"This is going to be cold" I told her as I pulled up her shirt I could see the baby bump. I applied the gel

"Ready" I asked her she said yes when she heard the sound of heart beats

"You're having triples" I told her and she started to cry more

"Are you ok" I asked her

"Just happy" She said

"The hospital called your father he should be here soon. You need to tell him that your pregnant because stomach will grow quick." I told her

"I know but what can I tell him when he asked who the father is?" She asked I knew she was right

"Let me talk to Edward" I told her we spent time talking until her dad picked her up. When my shift was done I drove home as soon as I could. To hear fighting in the house I got out of the car and walked into the house and into the living room

"Enough" I said they all looked at me

"What's all this about?" I asked

"Edward leaving to help some stupid human girl" Rosalie snarled which caused Edward to growl

"Everyone family meeting I just need to go get something" I said I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom closet pulling out the box and walked back down stairs

"You should have left her alone Eddie" Tanya told him

"I need to talk to everyone and no one will interrupt me" I told them

"Bella is Edwards wife" I told them which everyone gasp

"This is some kind of a joke she's human" Rosalie said

"Carlisle I just meet Bella today" Edward said

"When he was human" I told them which they started to ask questions

"Carlisle that was over 100 years ago" My wife told me

"Listen it's her I could never forget her. She was with Edward everyday when he was in the hospital as well as his mother. The day after I changed Edward I went to the hospital and I heard her scream she had dropped to the floor when she found out that you had died. She ran after she left I went to your parents house and picked up photos of you and her" I told them they all looked shock but Tanya look like she was planning something. I gave Edward the box he opened it and gasp when he saw the photos of him and Bella

"How come you never told me?" Edward asked still looking at the photos

"After I changed you, you forgot all about her. I thought it would be best" I told him

"How is she still alive?"Jasper

"Well she told me that she read a book and when she went to sleep she woke up in 1917" I told them

"You can't really believe her she just after my Edward" Tanya said

"That's not all" I said and Edward looked up from the photos tears in his eyes that will never fall

"She was pregnant when you where in the hospital" I told him and he froze

"I-is she still?" Edward asked so many emotions in his voice

"Yes, she's having triples" I told him everyone was shocked

Edward P.O.V

I took everything in that Carlisle was saying about me and Bella being married when I was human. He gave a box and when I opened it I gasp there were pictures of me and her some on are wedding day and other. I was shocked I could not think I was married and I did not even remember her. He was answering everyone's questions and when he was done he had something else to say but he was blocking his mind

"That's not all" He said and I looked up from the photos

"She was pregnant when you where in the hospital" He told me and I froze she was pregnant when Carlisle last saw her. Is she still?

"I-is she still?" I asked so many emotions I was feeling at once

"Yes, she's having triples" He told me and I was shocked so was everyone else

_Eddie boy had sex before me your going to be a daddy- Emmett _

_Edward I am happy for you-Esme _

_Stupid human it's all a lie how come she's gets to have a baby and I don't- Rosalie _

_I saw this- Alice _

_So many emotion-Jasper _

_I am so sorry Edward I did not tell you but I thought it was for the best –Carlisle _

_I will kill her Edward is mine- Tanya_ I growled at that one and everyone looked at me

"Live now Tanya I will kill you if you ever try to go near Bella" I growled at her everyone else looked shocked

"You will be mine Edward" Tanya said while she took off

"I know Edward I will watch out for her" Alice said

"I am going out" I told them

"Where are you going?" Esme asked

"To think" I told her

"Tomorrow I will invite Bella over so we can talk with her" Carlisle said and with that I took off to my meadow I needed to think. I was angry at the fact Carlisle kept from me that I had a wife that was pregnant, happy that I am going to be a father something that I never thought was possible with me being a vampire, confusion because I don't remember her and scared because what if she does not want me. I stayed in the meadow for a while until it was time to go to school I went town and change. I needed to talk to Bella to see if what Carlisle is saying is true

* * *

**Here it is I hope you like it **

**Please review and tell me what you think **

**20 reviews please**


	6. Chapter 7

**Summary- Before Bella moved to forks she travels back to 1917 and meets a human Edward. They get engaged and married and Bella ends up pregnant while 2 months pregnant Edward gets sick and dies and Bella returns to the year 2005. A couple of days later she moves to forks where she see vampire Edward. But he does not remember her and he is with Tanya. Carlisle remembers her but did not tell Edward about her. She is married and pregnant to a man that does not remember her. What will happen?**

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed **

**Bella will be having 2 boys and one girl**

**Bella is not Edwards's singer **

**Also I have a new story idea and I don't know if I should write it or not so here is the summary tell me what you think**

**Summary ****Based on Skater Boi By Avril Lavigne- Edward a popular jock had a crush on Bella but will never say anything because she is a skater. One night in the heat of passion Bella ends up pregnant. When she finds out Edward following along with his friends put her down. 5 years later Edward see's Bella on T.V in a band. She's not alone who are the two people with her. (So should I write it or not)**

* * *

Bella POV

After my dad picked me up from the hospital he was worried, I told him that I did not feel well. All I could think about is the conversation that I had with Carlisle at the hospital. Edward was 'alive' as a vampire but that did not matter to me as long as I had him; the problem was that he did not remember me. How was I going to make him remember everything that we had together? I needed to get him to remember so that way when I tell Charlie that I am pregnant I can says that it's Edward. I knew he would get mad and so would my mom but I could care less. Another problem was that he was with that girl Tanya what if he did not want to remember me because he had her? When we pulled in front of the house I noticed that my car was not here it was still at the school.

"Dad you're going to need to drop me off tomorrow, my car is still at school" I told him as I got out of the car

"Ok" Was all he said as he got out we walked into the house without another word

"Dad can I borrow your car, I need to get food" I told him he looked like he wanted to say no

"Fine but be careful" He told me handing me the keys I walked into the kitchen and got the money that he left me. I went to the car and drove off thinking about seeing Edward tomorrow if her were to go to school. I pulled up into the store and got out of the car and everyone looking at me, probably wondering who is giving the girl driving the chief's car. I walked into the store and got different things, with me being pregnant I was craving weird thing so whatever I wanted I got. When I was done I paid for everything it came out to 112.25 which was not bad considering all the stuff I had gotten. I pushed the cart with all the bags of food to the car and placed them in the truck I got in the car and drove back home. When I got home i got out of the car a grabbed some bag and walked into the house

"Dad can you help there more bags in the car" I called up to him

"Yea Bells" He called back as I walked into the kitchen and put the bags in to see my dad coming in with more

"You got a lot of stuff Bells" He told me as he put the bags down

"I know better to have food then have none at all" I told him walking back to the car to get the rest of the bags. When I was done unpacking the food I started to cook dinner in an half and hour it was done

"Dad dinner's ready" I called as I put two plate on the table

"Thanks Bella" He said as he sat down I just could imagine when the last time was that he had a home cook meal

"No problem dad" I said sitting down

"This weekend Billy invited us to la push" Charlie said

"Who?" I asked I had no clue who he was talking about

"Come on Bells you don't remember them. There practically family we went there all the time when you were younger" He said

"Yea I remember a little bit" I told him as I continued to eat. When I was done I cleaning the plates and went up to my room, and went straight to bed I wanted to see Edward tomorrow and talk to him as well. I fell asleep and could not wait for tomorrow

The next morning I woke up and grabbed my things to go and take a shower. When I was done I went back into my room and looked through my closet trying to find something to wear. That's when I found a dark blue shirt, I remember Edward telling me that blue look lovely on me. I put it on with a pair of white sweat pants. When I was done getting dressed and going my hair I went to the kitchen and got something to eat.

"Bella we need to get going" My dad called out when I looked at the time it was only 6:30 and school started at 7:30

"Alright dad" I called I was done eating so I put the plate in the sink and headed outside to the car and got in. The drive to the school was quite when we pulled up into the school parking lot only a couple of cars where here my Volvo being one of them

"Have a good day at school and be careful" My dad told me as I got out of the car

"I will dad see you later" I told him as I closed the door

"Bye Bella" He said as he drove away. I walked over to my car and got in I had a lot of time to spear so I put on the radio and started to listen to music. Cars started to show up and park when I saw a Volvo pull up. When the car door opened my breath nearly stopped because out came Edward all I could do was look at him. I could feel tears coming down my eyes stupid hormones, I got out of the car and when I closed the door I saw all the Cullen's looking at me. The blond hair girl giving me a glare, the pixie like one looked happy, the one that looks like he is on steroids had a huge grin on his face, the blond male looked happy and finally Edward he looked sad, guilty, love and so many other emotions. I could not take my eyes off of him but I felt someone tap me I turned around to see Angela.

"Bella are ok? What happened yesterday?" Angela asked

"Yea I'm fine. The doctor said it was because of stress" I told her and she believe me thank god for that.

"Come on lets go the bell is going to ring soon" She told me and we walked off I took one last glance at the Cullen's car and they were not there. My classes went quick people asking me if I was ok my answer was yes. Mike kept following me around like a sick puppy, I put my books in my locker and when I closed it I jumped back because standing there was a pixie Cullen.

"Sorry I did not mean to scare you. I'm Alice Cullen" She said bouncing up and down boy was she hyper

"I'm Bella M-Swan nice to meat you" I told her I was about to say Mason

"Would you like to sit with me and my family at lunch" She asked me I would get to be with Edward but he did not remember me

"I don't know" I said biting my lip

"Please" She said giving me a puppy dog face

"Fine" I said and she started to bounce up and down

"We are going to be best friends" She told me giving me a hug , I just smiled

"Come on my family is waiting" She said and we walked to the lunch room as we walked in everyone turned to look at us we walked to the lunch line and I got a lot of food. Alice looked shocked hey what can I say I am eating for 4 people. I paid for my food and followed Alice to the table but Edward was not there

"Bella this is Jasper my boyfriend, my adopted brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie which is Jasper's sister and then my other adopted brother Edward should be here later" She told me sitting down next to jasper

"Hello" I said sitting down

"Hey Bella" Emmett boomed which caused me to jump

"Emmett" Alice said

"Sorry Bella" He said and I laughed

"It's ok" I told him and started to eat I noticed that they were looking at the rings on my fingers

"Nice rings" Emmett said and I smiled

"Thank you" I told him

"Did you steal them "Rosalie spat at me and I could feel tears coming down my eyes

"Rosalie" Alice growled

"I'm sorry I need to go" I said getting up luckily no one tried to stop me. I ran out of the lunch room my body slumped against the wall and continued to cry

"Bella are you ok" I heard someone say I looked up to see Edward

"Y-yes" I stuttered out I could not take my eyes off of his face

"Come on get up from the floor and we can talk"' He told me putting out his hand. I took it and felt the same electric shock that I felt the first time I touched him. I looked at him and I could tell that he felt it to. I got up from the floor and we walked to a bench and sat down

"You don't remember me do you" I asked him

"No" Was all he said tears coming on my cheek

"But I do know that I love you" He said I looked up at him he had a smile on his face

"I love you too" I told him

" Carlisle told me yesterday about you how we are married and your pregnant" He said he knew I was pregnant I looked at him once more and he had a look of frustration on his face

"Carlisle told me yesterday at the hospital everything. I understand if you don't want nothing to do with me and our children because you with Tanya " I told him even though it hurt so much to say so

"I would never leave my children as for Tanya me and her are no longer together" He said I started to play with my rings when he noticed

" My wedding and engagement rings" I told him

"I am sorry I don't remember" He said taking my hand

"Maybe in time you will" I told him

"My engagement ring was you grandmothers ring from your father's side. As for my wedding ring I told you that I did not want something that would cost you a lot of money. When you put the ring on my finger I was shocked because I knew that it cost a lot, when I looked up at you , you had a smile on your face" I told him he smiled at me

"Tell me more" He said

"The first time I meat you was when I had first woken up in 1917. I had no clue where I was I was scared out of my mind, in was not looking to at where I was going I bumped into you. I blacked out and when I woke up I was in your house" I told him

"I would imagine you would be scared" He said the bell rang

"What do you have next?"He asked me I could tell he wanted to know more

"Bio" I told him

"Me too come on I will walk with you to class" He said taking my hand as we got up and started to walk. As we walked I could not help but look at him I also noticed that everyone was looking at us. We walked into the class and Edward took his seat as I walked up to the teacher.

"Hello I'm new here my name is Bella Swan" I told the teacher

"Yes Ms. Swan I have your things you will be needed for the class right here. Your seat is next to Mr. Cullen" He said as he handed me a text book and some paper. I walked to my seat next to Edward and sat down.

"Your coming over to my house after school right" Edward said and I looked up at him

"Yea your sister Alice invited me" I told him he just smiled the teacher started the lesion every now and then I would looked to see what Edward was doing and he was looking at me I could feel my cheeks heat up when he did. The rest of the class went quick and when the bell rang I got out of my seat.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" Edward asked me

"Sure" I said biting my lip we walked in quite no one said anything until we stopped next to the gym

"See you after school Bella" Edward said

"See you Edward" love you I added in my mind as I walked into the gym and into the girls locker room. Laruen I think her name was came up to me when I was done getting dressed

"Like what are you with Edward he is so much better then you" She spat at me I was beyond pissed

"For your information bitch Edward and me are going out" I said she looked shocked

"In your dreams Edward is going out with Tanya and when they break up e will be with me" She said and I laughed

"In your dreams Bitch" I yelled as I walked away into the gym leaving Laruen shocked. As I walked up to the teacher he told me that I can sit on the bleachers for today which I said yes. I watched as everyone started to play volleyball, that what I did the whole gym period. When it was time to get changed I got off the bleachers and walked into the locker room making sure when I was changing no one saw my baby bump. Since this was the last class of the day I when I was done getting dressed, I left the gym to see Edward waiting for me.

"Hello" I said a blush forming on my face

"Hello love" He said and I looked at him shocked he always used to call me that. When I looked at him he must have realized what he said is but said noting

"You ready to go" He asked me

"Yes" I said as we walked into the parking lot his family waiting by his car

"Just follow me" He said walking to his car

"Ok" I said walking to my car and getting in. I pulled out the school parking lot and followed Edward to his house.

Edward P.O.V

We arrived at school I saw the same Volvo there; I knew that he had to be Bella's. When I got out of the car with my family a few minutes later Bella got out of the Volvo and looked at us I could not help but stare this beautiful women is my wife.

_Stupid human Tanya is so much better than her- Rosalie_

_Yea she is going to be my best friend- Alice _

_I'm going to be an uncle we can play football- Emmett _

_So many emotions- Jasper _

Bella kept looking at us until Angela tapped her and Bella turned around and started to talk to her asking her if she was ok. We walked off because the bell was going to ring soon I could not help but miss Bella and I only spoken her once. Classes went by as normal but I all could think about was Bella. I wanted to talk to her and ask her so many questions it was lunch period, I knew that Alice was going to ask Bella to sit with us at lunch. I was about to walk out of the class room when the teacher asked me stay for a couple of minutes. While in the classroom I could hear and see through Alice's mind that they were talking to Bella. I blocked it out because of Rosalie's thoughts because if I did not I could kill her for thinking the things she is about my Bella. When the teacher was done with me I started to walk to the lunch room when I saw Bella on the floor crying. I walked up to her and asked her if she was ok. When she held my hand to bring her up I felt an electric current when I looked at her I knew she had felt it to by her face. We sat down on a nearby bench

"You don't remember me do you" She asked me I could hear the pain in her voice

"No" I said and I felt bad. She was my wife according to Carlisle and I did not remember her

"But I do know that I love you" I said I told her and I did everything in me told her that I did

"I love you too" She told me and I was happy but would she still love me when she finds out I am a vampire

" Carlisle told me yesterday about you how we are married and your pregnant" I told her that's when I realized that I could no read her mind. No matter how hard I tried

"Carlisle told me yesterday at the hospital everything. I understand if you don't want nothing to do with me and our children because you with Tanya " She told me so she knew I was a vampire and she was not afraid of me. How could she think that I would want nothing to do with her and my children.

"I would never leave my children as for Tanya me and her are no longer together" I told her and I noticed she started to play with something when I looked down I noticed it was rings she saw me

" My wedding and engagement rings" She told me

"I am sorry I don't remember" I told her once more I wanted so bad to remember everything

"Maybe in time you will" She told me and I hoped that she was right

"My engagement ring was you grandmothers ring from your father's side. As for my wedding ring I told you that I did not want something that would cost you a lot of money. When you put the ring on my finger I was shocked because I knew that it cost a lot, when I looked up at you , you had a smile on your face" She told me so she did not like me to spend money on her I could not help but smile at that.

"Tell me more" I said I wanted to find out so much

"The first time I meat you was when I had first woken up in 1917. I had no clue where I was I was scared out of my mind, in was not looking to at where I was going I bumped into you. I blacked out and when I woke up I was in your house" She told me and I could not help but chuckle to myself

"I would imagine you would be scared" I told her I know I would if I was her the bell rang

"What do you have next?"I asked her

"Bio" She told me and I was happy because I had that class as well

"Me too come on I will walk with you to class" I told her taking her hand as we walked everyone was looking at us. Thinking 'Is Edward with Bella' or 'I am so much better than her' and 'What about Tanya' . As we walked into class I went to take my seat I knew that Bella would sit next to me because there are no other seats in the class.

"Your coming over to my house after school right" I asked her even though I knew that she was

"Yea your sister Alice invited me" She said. The teacher started to teach the class I did not take any notes because I know all of this and could teach it better than him. I stared at Bella for most of the class, and she would look at me now and again and she would blush as well. When the bell rang I was already packed so I waited for Bella

"Can I walk you to your next class?" I asked

"Sure" She said biting my lip which was driving me crazy

"See you after school Bella" I said

"See you Edward" She said back as she walked into the gym I walked to my next class and sat down. As class started I saw Bella through other people but the once that caught me the most was Lauren she was thinking about the conversation that she had with Bella in the locker room and Bella telling Laruen that we are going out. I could not help but smile at that she was my wife even if I did not remember her. The rest of the class went by well when class was over I ran to the gym so I could meet Bella.

"Hello love" I told her as she came out of the gym. Then I realized that I said love and not Bella

"You ready to go" I asked her I knew she heard me call her love

"Yes" She said and we walking into the parking lot my family waiting by my car.

"Just follow me" I told her as I walked to my car she walked to hers.

"Ok" I heard her say. As I got into the car everyone was happy but not Rosalie

"I really don't see why she has to come to the house. Do you really believe she is your wife from hundred years ago?" Rosalie said

"Yes I do believe she is my wife" I told her I took off out of the parking lot Bella behind me.

"This is stupid Tanya is better than her" Rosalie said

"I really don't care what you think" I told her as we turned into the drive way Rosalie kept talking about Bella and how it was stupid even if she was my wife and having my children. I parked the car and we all I got a few moments later Bella parked her Volvo next to mine and I walked over and opened the door for her

"Thank you" She said as she got out

"You're welcome" I told her by now everyone was in the house waiting for us. I took Bella's hand as we walked into the house and into the living room

"Bella this is my mother Esme" I told her Esme came up and gave Bella a hug

"It's nice to meet you Bella" Esme said

"It's nice to meet you as well Esme" Bella said

"And you know Carlisle" I said

"Hello Carlisle" Bella said

"Hello Bella. Why don't we sit down and talk" Carlisle said and we all sat down

"What do you want to talk about?" Bella asked

"How did you meet Edward?" Jasper asked

"Well when I found out I was 1917 I was scared one moment I am in 2005 then 1917. I took off running when I bumped into Edward. I black out and when I woke up I saw two Emerald Green eyes, I had to clue where I was Edward introduced himself to me and I did the same. I had not place to stay so Edward had asked Elizabeth if I could stay with them. I was shocked when she said it was ok" Bella said I was just listening and taking everything in

"Well what else happened?"Emmett asked I could not help but laugh

"The next day Edward had to go to school so after he left, Elizabeth said I needed a new dress so she went to get me one even when I told her no. We were walking home when I saw Edward in the park playing baseball, I had asked Elizabeth it if I could go and she said yes. When Edward saw me he put down the bat and came towards me I told him I wanted to watch. But one of the boys had to leave so I asked if I could play. Edward said no because I could get hurt I could not help but laugh at that. But he was ok with it when I told him that I was going to be ok, the rest of the boys came in closer thinking I could not play. But I hit a homerun which had all of them shocked as well as Edward but when I got to home plate he started to laugh" Bella told us and Emmett started to laugh as well as everyone else

"I could see their faces when you hit the homerun" Jasper said

"From then on I and Edward became close. I remember the day he asked me out, he had told me that he wanted to take me somewhere. He knew how much I hated surprise but I followed him he took me to a meadow. He asked me if he could court me, I had no idea what that was but I though it meant go out so I said yes. We started going out a couple of months later he asked me to marry him I was shocked to say the least but I loved him so much I said yes. After we were married his parents got us the house next to there we were shocked at first. Edward had taken a job at his father's law firm and I could stay home. When I found out I was pregnant I was scared we just had gotten married and with in a couple of months I was pregnant. That night I mad dinner with baby things to hint to him, when I told him he was so happy. When I was two months pregnant Edward father Edward SR was in the hospital sick. Edward came home saying he had passed and that this mother was in the hospital sick. We went to see her and while there Edward started to cough and he fell Carlisle was in the room and help him up I knew Edward was sick. I stayed with him every day as long as I could before the nurse or Carlisle told me I had to go. One morning I woke up and I knew something was wrong. I went to the hospital and asked for you they told me you had died I broke down, Carlisle picked me up and I took off running I lost everything within a couple of day, I went back to our house and started to look at some photos of us, I feel to sleep and when I woke up I was back in 2005" She told us tears in her eyes I pulled her to my chest she has been through so much

" I am so sorry dear" Esme said

"It's ok as long as Edwards here now" Bella said

"Can I talk to Bella alone" I said they all said yes and left I waited until I knew they would not be able to hear us

"Bella I am so sorry" I told her

"It's not your fault Edward" She told me but in a way I felt it was. The next thing she did surprised me she kissed me and I kissed back. That when It happened a memory

_Memory _

_We were on our bed thinking of baby name. Bella already had a baby bump at 2 months we knew it was more than one baby _

"_How about Eddie for a boy" I asked Bella and she laughed _

"_You don't like to be called Eddie but you want to name our son Eddie if it is a boy" She told me still laughing _

"_Yep" Was all I said _

"_Fine but I like Whytt also if it's a boy" She said _

"_Me too" I told her giving her a kiss_

"_So Eddie or Whytt if it's a boy and what about a girl" She said _

"_How about Samantha?" She said she knew I did not like that name because one of my father's coworkers daughter name was Samantha she was like a stalker ._

"_No" I said and she started to laugh_

"_Lilith" I asked her _

"_I love it" She said _

"_So Eddie or Whytt if it's a boy and Lilith if it's a girl" She said giving me a kiss _

"_Yep" I said kissing her back _

_End Memory _

"I remember "I told her

* * *

**Here it is i hope you like it**

**I got 24 reviews last chapter lets see if i can get 25 or more**

**I hope you like it **


	7. Chapter 8

**Summary- Before Bella moved to forks she travels back to 1917 and meets a human Edward. They get engaged and married and Bella ends up pregnant while 2 months pregnant Edward gets sick and dies and Bella returns to the year 2005. A couple of days later she moves to forks where she see vampire Edward. But he does not remember her and he is with Tanya. Carlisle remembers her but did not tell Edward about her. She is married and pregnant to a man that does not remember her. What will happen?**

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed **

**Bella will be having 2 boys and one girl**

**Bella is not Edwards's singer **

**Also please read my other story Skater Girl you will love it **

* * *

Bella POV

"I remember" Edward said as he removed his lips from mine. I looked at him shocked her remembered, but how did the kiss bring back his memories of me. I looked at him I could feel tears running down my face.

"You remember" I told him I could not believe it

"I remember everything love" He said giving me a kiss I could feel him putting on of his hands on my stomach. He stayed hold me no one said a word I could stay like this forever as long as he is with me.

"My family is on their way love" Edward said breaking the silence I looked up at him and kissed him.

"Don't worry they all love you:" Edward told me taking my hand. Don't get me wrong his so called 'family' looks nice but for some reason it makes me update that he calls Esme is mother and Carlisle it father but I could do nothing about it. I held is hand for dear life and did not want to let go when his family came into the room they all smiled but Rosalie glared at me, which caused Edward to growl or what I think was a growl.

"Yes Carlisle" Edward said I looked at him I did not hear Carlisle say anything

"Edward Carlisle didn't say anything" I told him he looked at me

"You did not tell her Edward?" Carlisle asked

"No Carlisle I did not" Edward said

"Tell me what?" I asked looking around

"I can read minds love" Edward said what he could hear what I am thinking shit

"S-so you can read my mind" I stuttered out

"No I can't read yours love" He said giving me I kiss on my forehead . His family looked shocked at the news.

"What do you mean you can't read her mind" Rosalie growled, Edward crouched down in front of me and growled and Rosalie did the same I was scared as hell .

"Eddie boy cant read her mind. Your lucky Bella" Emmett said laughing

"Enough Rosalie" Carlisle said and Rosalie got up but Edward did not

"Why can't you hear me is something wrong with me?" I asked my voice shaking Edward got up and looked at me

"No love nothing is wrong with you" Edward said as he wrapped his hand around my waist. We took a sit Edward bringing me to his lap I could feel my face heat up. Once again Emmett started to laugh.

"So what happened? And why are yo u so happy Edward?" Jasper asked

"I remember everything, about Bella and me being married. Everything about her I remember" Edward told them Alice came up to me and hugged me while I was sitting on Edwards lap.

"We are going to be best friends Bella. I can't wait to go shopping for you and the babies" Alice said

"Alice be careful" Edward growled and Alice back away from me. Rosalie got up and left the room

"Is she ok?" I asked them

"Yea I will go check on her" Emmett said getting up and leaving to get Rosalie

"You will need to tell Charlie that you are pregnant Bella because your stomach will grow quick because your having triplets" Carlisle said and I was scared

"I know that but what I'm I going to tell him he will get mad at me" I said tears running down my face .

"Don't worry love it will b e ok" Edward said squeezing my hand.

"The sooner we tell him love the better" Edward told me

"I need to get going it's getting late" I told them they all said goodbye to me and Edward followed me to my car and told me he loved me and goodbye. I got in my car and drove off all I could think about was how I was going to tell Charlie. When I got home Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway, I parked my car and got out.

"Hey dad" I called as I entered the house I walked into the living room to see him sitting down watching T.V

"Hey Bells how was your day" He asked me

"It was good bad I went to the Cullen's house after school." I told him

" Why did you go to the Cullen's? He asked me

"Well Alice invited me over" I told him hey I was not lying to him

"Oh" Was all he said

"Well I am going to start dinner are you hungry?" I asked him as I said getting up from the sofa walking to the kitchen

"No Bella that's ok I ate already" He told me

"Ok dad" I told him walking to the kitchen and started to cook. I was so happy that Edward remembered us and me. But then I started to think he is a vampire and is going to live forever while I will get old and someday die. I started once again to cry stupid hormones, I started to wonder if Edward would turn me into a vampire or not and when our children were older they he would turn them as well. When I was done I went up to my room and opened the door and jumped when I saw someone lying on my bed, It was Edward

"I'm sorry I scared you love" Edward said getting up from the bed and walking over to me. I closed the door as he wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my forehead

"It's ok" I told him. He led me to my bed and we sat down

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked him looking into his eyes. I missed his green eyes I hoped that at least one of our children had them.

"You can ask me anything you want" He told me looking at me I did not want to tell him not about turning me into a vampire

"Will you stay the night with me?" I asked him and he laughed

"What's so funny?" I asked him

"Bella I am your husband I will be with you every night" He said giving me a kiss on the lips I kissed him back.

"Let me just change" I told him as I walked over to get a pair of shorts and a shirt. I started to change its not like I should be shy. Edward is my husband and he has seen it all before when I was done getting dressed I turned around to see Edward's once honey Golden eyes now dark with lust. Before I knew it I was on my bed Edward hovering over me, he started to kiss on my neck which caused me to moan which in turn Edward growled.

"Edward" I said moaning

"Bella you don't know how much seeing you change turned me on?" He told me to say I was shocked would be an understatement; I have never heard Edward talked like that before.

"MMM" was all I could say until all of a sudden I felt that Edward was no longer on me. I opened my eyes to see that I was right I got up from the bed to see Edward on the other side of the room

"What happened" I asked I felt rejected by my own husband I started to cry

"Bella please don't cry love. I want to trust me I want to but it could be dangerous, I never want to hurt you" Edward said as he walked towards me whipping the tears from my face.

"I'm sorry" I told him

"There is no need to be sorry Bella" Edward told me I laid down on my bed and Edward laid next to me. We started to talk about different things, I asked him what he has been doing for the past 100 years. He told me going to high school and college and sometimes working, he said he was always lonely not that he did not have women throwing themselves at him he always left he was betraying someone. When I asked him if he ever killed a human he did not want to answer but he finally did he told me he killed humans for ten years, but only the one's that raped and killed people. I was shocked but that was the passed and nothing can be done about it. He asked me about my life and I told him the truth this time.

"You need to sleep love" Edward told me

"I am not tired" I yawned which caused Edward to chuckle

"Good night Baby" I told him giving him a kiss

"Good night love" Tomorrow would be the day that I tell Charlie that I am pregnant

Edward P.O.V

I laid next to Bella while she slept, she is my world without her and our children that she is with I would be nothing. I knew that once we told Charlie that Bella was pregnant things would change but no matter what I would be there for my wife and kids. Alice was hiding something from me and when I asked her what it was she would not tell me. Bella started to talk in her sleep, she was saying my name and how she loved me. I just wished that I could sleep because if I did it would be of Bella. Bella's alarm went off and she started to wake up when he opened her eyes and saw me she smiled.

"Good morning love" I told her when I reached down to give her a kiss she stopped me

"Morning breath" She said and I could not help but laugh

"I don't care love" I told her while giving her a kiss

"I'm going to take a shower" She said getting up from the bed

" I will be back before you know it, I am just going to go change" I said getting up from her bed

"Alright" She said and she left her room when I heard the shower run, I jumped out the window and took off running when jumped into my bedroom window and got changed. I went down stairs with the rest of my family.

"You guys are going to have to take your car's I am driving my wife" I told them with a smile on my face I would never get tired of calling Bella my wife. I left the house and drove to Bella's house lucky for me Charlie had already left . I park my Volvo next to Bella's, Bella was still in the shower so when I walked into the house I walked into the kitchen and started to cook. It smelt nasty but I really did not care, when I was done cooking Bella was coming down the stairs

"It smells good" Bella said as she entered the kitchen

"I cooked for you I hope you like it love" I said to her and she took a seat at the table.

"Edward for someone who was not eaten in 100 years you can cook" Bella said taking another bit

"Glad you like it love" I told her when she was done eating we walked over to my car and drove to school.

"Whats wrong love?" I asked her she was holding her stomach I started to panic

"My stomach hurt" She said

"Bella it will be ok I am taking you to Carlisle" I said as I made a u-turn and took off towards my house praying that nothing was wrong with my children or Bella . I reach the house and at vampire speed took Bella out of the car and into the house.

"What wrong Edward?" Carlisle asked as he saw Bella

"I don't know Carlisle she had pain in her stomach" I told him a sob came out we rushed to his office I laid Bella down much to her protest she said she was fine but I did not want to take chances.

"Everything is fine with Bella and the babies" Carlisle had and relaxed

"I told you Edward" Bella said and I looked at her and smiled

"I know love but I did not want to take any chances" I told her kissing her forehead

"I know that's why I love you, know what we are going to do today since we are already late to school?" Bella told me

"Well we can stay here all day" I to" I told her

"That would be great" She said getting up from the table. I did not get to show her my room yesterday but now it was her room as well. We left Carlisle's office I grabbed Bella's hand and we walked to the up the stairs to the third floor where my room is.

"This is our room" I told her as I opened the door she walked in and looked around the room. She walked over to where I had all my music I was just watching her.

"Wow you have a lot of music" She told me I walked over to her and wrap my hands around her waist

"Yea I do over 100 years you collect a lot of things" I told her

"So what are we going to do?" She asked tuning towards me. I wanted to take her to my meadow well now it is ours.

"Well we are going out somewhere" I told her I know that she hates surprises but hey

"Can you tell me where you know I don't like surprises" She told me

"I know love but I am not telling you" I told her which she scowled at me and I laughed

"Hop on my back and hold on tight" I told her she looked scared

"Bella nothing will ever happen to you" I told her and she walked over and got on my back wrapping I walked over to my window

"Hold on tight and close your eyes love" I told her as a jumped out the window and took off running. The meadow was not that far away from the house running at vampire speed it only took about 5 mins. When I reached the outside of the meadow and gently put Bella down she still had her eyes closed

"Love you can open your eyes now" I told her with a chuckle

"Are you ok?" I asked her

"Yea" She said as she opened her eyes

"Where are we?" She said looking up at me

"You will see come on" I told her taking her hand and walking her into the meadow. I heard her gasp

"It's like our meadow in Chicago" She said her voice held so much emotion I wrapped my hand around her waist

"I know love" I told her giving her a kiss on her forehead we walked into the meadow I took off my jacket and laid it on the floor so that Bella could sit on it .

"Edward you did not have to do that" She told me looking at my jacket

"Bella I don't want you clothing to get dirty" I told her

"Edward that Jacket most of cost a lot" She said

"Love money mean nothing to me please sit" I said to her she looked at me for a moment until she sat down and I sat down next to her.

"What do you want?" She asked and that question caught me off guard I had no clue what she was talking about only if I could read her mind

"What do you mean love?" I asked her

"For are children do you want boys or girls" She asked

"It really does not matter as long as they are healthy" I told her

"Well I hope at least one of them have your Green eyes when you where human" She told me and I could not help but smile.

"So what would you like to name our babies" She asked and I laughed

"I thought we already had names" I told her

"Well Whytt and Lilith I really don't know but we are keeping Eddie" She told me

"So what would you like if one of them is a girl" I asked

"How about Elizabeth after your mother" She said tears coming down her eyes I brought my hand up to her face and whipped them away

"Are you ok love?" I asked her

"Yea I just miss your mother" She told me I brought her to my lap

"I do as well love. Elizabeth will be a great name if we have a daughter" I told her as I kissed her forehead

"As for a boy how about Anthony or Mason " I told her she looked at me and smile

"That will be great" She said we started to talk about what is going to happen during the next few months. I knew that I wanted to get a house so that we could live in with our children; I also knew that I was going to ask her to marry me again. My whole family was happy for Bella and I but not Rosalie I knew that she was planning something but would not think out it while she was near me. I was worried about how Charlie would react I would tell Alice to look for me. We laid in one another's arms until my cell rang

"Hey Alice what's up?" I asked her Bella looked up at me

"Come to the house I want to see Bella I got a surprise for her" Alice squealed on the phone I could not help but laugh

"Ok" I told her and hanged up

"Alice has a surprise for you" I told her and he groaned

"What's up with people having surprise for me" She told me getting up I could not help but laugh. She got on my back and I took off running to the house, when we arrived I put Bella down and Alice opened the door

"Hey Bella" Alice said while grabbing Bella's hand and brining her inside. I walked in after them Alice was blocking me so I could not see what he had planned. I walked into the living room I sat down and Bella sat next to me . Alice rushed up stairs and came back with 4 bags in her hand and once gain Bella groaned

"I got this for you" Alice said giving Bella and I the bags

"Alice you did not have to get me anything we only met yesterday" Bella told her but that was Alice for you

"Bella we are sisters and I had already gotten this stuff for you" She said a smile playing on her face

"Fine" Bella said as she took on of the bags and started to open it. She pulled out 3 blankets two of them blue and one pink. When she opened them they each had a name on them Eddie, Elizabeth and Mason. I was going to have two sons and a baby girl I looked at Bella to see tears in her eyes

"Alice" Bella whispered

"Do you like it Bella?" Alice asked

"Alice I love it "Bella said and she turned towards me

"We are having two boys and a girl" She said I leaned down and kissed her on the lips

" I know love" I told her. Bella opened the other gifts which where baby clothing. I smiled only Alice would start shopping early. I looked at the time it was already 5

"Bella we should go" I told her we got up from the sofa and headed to my car. I drove off to Bella's house I could tell that she was scared

"Love it is going to be ok" I told her she looked at me and smiled. I pulled up into her drive way and got out and went to open the door for her we walked up to the house door

"No matter what happens I will always be with you" I told her as we entered the house

"Dad" Bella called I knew he was in the living room

"In the living room Bells" He called out to her. When we came into the living room Chief Swan looked at me

_Who is this guy does Bella have a boyfriend already _

"Dad I would like you to meet Edward Cullen my boyfriend" Bella told him

"Nice to meet you Edward" He said shacking my hand

"You too Chief Swan" I told him

"Please call me Charlie" He said

"Dad you should sit down I need to tell you something" Bella told him and he looked back and forth between me and Bella but sat down Bella and I took a sit.

"Dad I am pregnant" Bella came out and said

_How could she be so stupid she just met Edward how could she be pregnant already. I will not let her ruin her life she will get an abortion_- I let out a low growl at that nothing will harm my children or Bella

"How could you be so stupid Bella. Who is the father? You are getting an abortion you will not ruin your life" Charlie screamed at her Bella started to cry

"I will not be getting an abortion and Edward is the father" Bella said Charlie looked at me

" I want you out of my house now" He screamed I was beyond pissed

"How can you kick your own daughter out of your house. We have been together before she got her about 1 year" I told him in a growl he looked taken back

"I don't care I want her out" He said Bella just looked at him shocked

"Fine she can come live with me come on love" I told her she got up from the chair and we left the house. I put Bella in the car on and drove off.

"Are you ok love?" I asked and knew that she was not

"How could he kick me out" She said it came out in a sob

"It will be ok love, everything will be ok" I soothed her I pulled up into the drive way and got Bella out. I did not need Jasper to know how she was feeling when we went into the house Esme and Alice where waiting for Bella, Alice must have told her what happened. We sat down in the living room Esme the first to speak

"Bella you are welcome to stay here you are family" Esme told her Bella smiled at her when Alice was pulled into a vision I stiffened Carlisle came in

"Alice what's wrong" Carlisle asked

"The Denali's will be here in 3 mins" She said I growled

"Alice why didn't you see this earlier" I growled at her by now the whole family was in the living room

'I don't know" She said when the Bella rang I pulled Bella into my chest, nothing will hurt Bella or my children

* * *

**Here is is sorry it took so long i just started a new job. **

**I hope you like it **

**Also please check out my new story Skater girl.**

**Last chapter i got 26 reveiws lets see if i can get more for this one or the same**


	8. Chapter 9

**Summary- Before Bella moved to forks she travels back to 1917 and meets a human Edward. They get engaged and married and Bella ends up pregnant while 2 months pregnant Edward gets sick and dies and Bella returns to the year 2005. A couple of days later she moves to forks where she see vampire Edward. But he does not remember her and he is with Tanya. Carlisle remembers her but did not tell Edward about her. She is married and pregnant to a man that does not remember her. What will happen?**

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed **

**Bella will be having 2 boys and one girl**

**Bella is not Edwards's singer **

**Also please read my other story Skater Girl you will love it **

**Please check out Skater girl seven more reviews and I will update it. **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Edward P.O.V**

Carlisle went to open the door I did not need Jasper to know that Bella was feeling scared. I heard Carlisle greeting the Denali's but Tanya was not with them and I thank god for that, because I will kill her if she even thinks about hurting Bella. As they entered the living room all eyes were on Bella.

_Where is Tanya and why does Edward have a human on his lap?- Irina _

_Does she know what we are?- Carman _

_She's a very powerful shield. But what's that 3 other heartbeats coming from her- Eleazar _

"What do you mean by a shield?" I asked Eleazar everyone looked at me

"Well I have never seen anything like it a human with such a powerful gift. You can't read her mind can't you" He asked me

"No and this human as you put it is my wife Bella" I said to him they looked at me shocked

"What about Tanya Edward? How can you leave a vampire for a human" Irina asked me looking pissed

"I have been married to Bella for over 100 years and I never really cared for Tanya" I told them which Irina got even more upset over.

"How have you been with her for 100 years Edward? Also she is with child" Eleazar told me

"That's a long story and yes she is pregnant with my children" I said

"But vampires can't have children Edward are you sure they are yours" Kate asked and I growled

"Yes they are mine and don't ever think that again" I snarled at her she looked taken back

"I am sorry Edward I did not mean to upset you" She said Carmen walked up to Bella and me.

"It's nice to meet you Bella" Carmen said Bella got up and gave Carmen a hug which I was shocked as well as everyone else

"It's nice to meet you as well Carmen and everyone else" Bella said looking at each of them. I could not help but smile at that. Bella walked up to Eleazar and gave him a hug she walked up to Irina and told her hello. Next was Kate but before I could stop her Bella gave her a hug I was by her side when she pulled back looking at her shocked as was the rest of my family.

"Bella love are you ok?" I asked her I have felt Kate's power and Bella should be in pain

"Of course I am why would I not be?" She asked me a puzzled look on her face

"Kate has a power when you touch her you get shocked" I told her

"Well I did not feel nothing" She said I leaned down and kissed her lips

"You are amazing love" I told her and she laughed

"She is Edward I have never seen a vampire let alone a human black my power" Kate said a smile on her face

"Why don't we sit and talk for a while. I have so many questions" Eleazar said we all took a sit

"So how is Bella still alive after 100 years if you married her while you were human" Carmen asked me

"Why doesn't Bella tell you how she is" I told them they all faces Bella. Bella told them everything about the book she had gotten and read. How when she woke up she was in 1917, the first time we met. When we got married and when she found out she was pregnant and when I had gotten sick and died and the next day she woke up back in 2005. By the time she was done Alice, Esme and Carmen as well as Kate was dry sobbing. I looked at Bella to see tears in her eyes I whipped them away.

"Love are you ok?" I asked her

"Yea just thinking about when I lost you" She said looking at me

"You will never lose me again" I told her giving her a kiss. Bella, Alice, Esme, Kate and Carmen were talking about going shopping for the babies while Carlisle and Eleazar were taking about Bella's gift. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games and Rosalie and Irina went out to hunt. I just watch Bella as she interacted with the family she would fit in perfect. I got up from where I was sitting and walked over to Bella

"You need to eat something love" I told her she looked at me and smiled and got up from the sofa and we walked into the kitchen I made her something to eat.

"How are you love?" I asked her while I sat down next to her

"I am good Edward, how about you?" She asked me while she started to eat

"As long as I am with you I am always going to be fine" I told her she looked like she wanted to ask me a question

"Love what's on your mind?" I asked her she looked at me and blushed I laughed I love it when she blushes

"Well I was wondering where are we going to live when our children are born?' She asked me. I had never thought about that I mean we could still live with my family is she wanted I knew that my family could hear us.

"We can live where ever you want love" I told her I could tell by Esme thoughts that she did not want us to go as well as everyone else except for Rosalie. When she was done eating we walked up the stairs to our room so we can be alone and talk more about it more. We got to our room and Bella sat down on the bed I closed the door behind myself when I entered the room.

"Would you want to move Edward" Bella asked me looking at me

"Bella love whatever you want" I told her giving her a kiss on her forehead

"Don't get me wrong I love your family like my own, but we are married and going to have children and this house it not big enough for us all. I think maybe for a couple of years we could live by ourselves" She said I knew she was right we only had one guest bedroom and it was not that big. I knew that my family would not like the fact the we would move out but if will only be for a couple of years not forever.

"That sounds like a great idea love, how about after our children are born we could move" I told her she smiled at me, Bella laid down on the bed and I lay next to her putting my hand on her stomach. Bella fell asleep a couple of minutes later I walked down stairs with the rest of my family.

"Hey guys" I said as I took a sit on the loveseat

"Are you ok Edward your emotions are all over the place?' Jasper asked me

"Just thinking" I told him and he let it drop. Carlisle and Eleazar asked to speak with me so I got up and we walked into Carlisle's office I took a seat in one of the chairs

"Why are you both blocking your thoughts from me?" I asked them

"Edward Carlisle told me what happened with Tanya, I am worried about Bella and your children. You know as well as I do when Tanya does not get what she wants she will plan something to get it" Eleazar told me and I knew that I was ready for it

"I know that I had asked Alice to keep an eye on Tanya." I told them

"Also you are you going to change Bella into a vampire?" Carlisle asked me I knew he and the rest of my family wanted to know if I was

"Yes I am going to turn her into a vampire as well as my children if they ask me" I told them both they looked shocked but said nothing.

"Also what Bella and you were talking about leaving after the babies are born do you think that's a good idea?" Carlisle asked me I knew that he would miss Bella and I but we needed to be by ourselves

"Yes Carlisle we are going to move by ourselves just for a couple of years." I told him he looked at me and smiled. We started to talk about different things for a while I left the room and walk into Bella's and mine and went to the bed and laid next to her. It was about 3 at night and Bella started to wake up, she opened her eyes and looked at me

"What time is it?" She asked me

"It's almost 3 love, are you hungry?" I asked her as she picked herself off the bed

"Yes" She said

"Wait here" I told her I rushed down stairs at vampire speed and fixed her something to eat and ran back up to our room.

"Edward you know I could have fixed myself something right?" She told me and I chuckled

"Love I love doing things for you" I told her as I gave her the plate of food. She started to eat when she was done I placed her plate on the side table next to the bed.

"Love I think you should get some rest school is in a couple of hours" I told her she looked at me

"Fine stay with me" She said as she laid back down I got next to her

"Always" I told her and hummed her, her lullaby until she was sleep. I wished sometimes that I was human but I could never be.

"Bella time to get up" Alice said as she came into my room I growled at her

"Alice let her sleep" I said to her which caused her to roll her eyes. Bella had woken up and looked at Alice

"Alice it only takes me like 5 mins to get ready" Bella said Alice looked horrified

"Bella please let me dress you?" Alice said giving Bella a puppy dog face

"Fine" Bella said Alice started jumping up and down Bella got up from the bed and Alice told her to go take a shower. Bella grabbed her things and went to take a shower while I went into the closet but before I could pick something out Alice stopped me.

"I already have what you are going to wear. You and Bella are going to match" She said as she handed me a Black pair of pants and a light blue shirt. When I was done getting dressed Bella came out a towel wrapped around her I knew my eyes were no longer golden color.

"Edward are you ok" Bella asked me I looked at her

"Yes" I rasped out Alice came in the room and got Bella and dragged her to her room. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself down. I walked out of our room and went down stairs and joined Emmett and Jasper about an hour later Alice came down the stairs

"Where's Bella?" I asked her

"Calm down Edward she had to use the bathroom" Alice said and I signed two minutes later Bella came down and there were no words to descried how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a dark blue shirt you could tell that she had a baby bump but it looked like she did not care, she had on a pair of black pants and a pair of blue flats. I got up and walked over to her and put my hand around her waist.

"You look beautiful love" I told her giving her a kiss she blushed

"So do you and we match" She said and started to laugh

"Come on guys let's get going" Alice screamed

"Alice you don't need to scream we are all in the same room" I told her and she stuck out her tongue at me which caused Bella to laugh. I got my car keys and opened the door for Bella when she got in a got in the driver's seat and took off.

"Are you ok Bella?" I asked her I could from her face that something was wrong

"Don't get me wrong I am not ashamed that I am pregnant but I know that people will start problems" Bella said and I growled at that

"Love no matter what they say I will be with you, let them say what they want to say none of it is true" I told her giving her a kiss on her hand we pulled up into forks parking lot and I heard Emmett, Jasper and Alice scream in their heads at the same time

_TANYA'S HERE_ –All of them

I growled why did Alice not see this coming I looked to see were Tanya was she was over by her car Rosalie with her. I looked over to Bella she must have saw Tanya because she froze

"Bella love it's ok she will not hurt you" I told her she just looked at me and smiled I knew that she was scared but did not push it. I got out of the car and went to open Bella's door when Bella got out of the car all eyes were on us. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Here it is lets see if i can get 30 reviews to make 200 please review i hope you like it**


	9. An

**Hey everyone thank you all for reading my story i hope you like it **

**I am trying to update as soon as i can on all my stories because i work **

**Thank yo once again fro everyone who Reviews and reads my stories  
**


	10. Good bye Tanya and Rosalie

**Summary- Before Bella moved to forks she travels back to 1917 and meets a human Edward. They get engaged and married and Bella ends up pregnant while 2 months pregnant Edward gets sick and dies and Bella returns to the year 2005. A couple of days later she moves to forks where she see vampire Edward. But he does not remember her and he is with Tanya. Carlisle remembers her but did not tell Edward about her. She is married and pregnant to a man that does not remember her. What will happen?**

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed **

**Bella will be having 2 boys and one girl**

**Also please read my other story Skater Girl you will love it **

**Also I have two new stories up 'What?' and 'The imprint' please check them out **

Edward P.O.V

I walked Bella to her first class and when she had sat down next to Angela I walked to mine. Everyone was talking about Bella and I, wondering what happened to Tanya and me. I knew by the end of the day people would know that Bella is pregnant; as long as Bella did not get hurt I did not care. I walked into class and when people would walk in they would look at me, Jessica was planning to ask me out by the end of the class. I wanted to see how Bella was doing so I looked into Angela mind

_ "Bella are you pregnant?" Angela asked her I could tell in her voice that she was shocked. I looked at my beautiful Bella to see she had a smile on her face _

_ "Yep 2 months" Bella said I could not help the smile that formed on my face _

_ "But your so big, who is the father?" Angela asked _

_ "Angela I am big because I am having triples and Edward is the father" Bella told Angela I could see that Angela was shocked _

_ "Edward Cullen but you just met not 3 days ago" Angela told Bella _

_ "Remember the day in the lunch room when I had fainted. It was because I saw Edward, during the summer me and him were going out and one thing lead to another. He had to leave and a month later I found out that I was pregnant , I never thought I would see him again until that day on the lunch room" Bella said I could see tears in her eyes all I wanted to do was get up and comfort her _

_ "Wow so are you and Edward together what about Tanya?" Angela asked I saw Bella stiffen for just a second Angela did not notice it. I knew Bella was scared that I would leave her and go to Tanya, but that would never happen I love her with my life._

_"Yes Edward and I are together and as for Tanya I have no clue" Bella answered _

Angela was about to say something when the teacher started to talk, I pulled out of her mind and just sat in class pretending to take notes down. When the bell rang I got out of my seat I walked out side to see Jessica here we go I thought

"Hey Eddie" She purred I wanted to throw up if I could

"It's Edward Jessica what do you want?" I asked her even though I already knew

"Well since you and Tanya are like not together would you like what to go out with me?" She asked and I wanted to laugh

"No Jessica I don't want to go out with you now or never, I am going out with Bella" I told her walking pass her leaving her shocked. I walked a little too quick to try to get to Bella, I saw her in the hallway walking with Angela

"Hello Love" I said as I put my hands around her waist causing her to jump

"Edward you scared me" She said and I chuckled a but

"Sorry" I said giving her a kiss on her forehead, Angela was looked back and forth between me and Bella

"Hello Angela" I said

"Hello Edward, I should get going I need to meet up with Ben" She said Angela is a nice girl never has she thought bad about someone

"Ok see you later" Bella said and Angela started to walked

"Come on love we need to get to class" I told her

"Ok" She said I walked her to her class and we waited by the front door

"Edward you are going to be late" She said it was cute how she was worried for me.

"Bella love I have vampire speed" I told her while giving her a kiss on the lips

"I know I will see you later" She said giving me one more kiss before heading into class. I walked to my class not really caring if I was late or not. I walked into class and took my seat, the class went quick every now and then I would check on Bella to see how she was doing. After ever class I could go to Bella's class and walked her, I got out of class and walked to Bella's class and waited for her.

"Hey love you must be hungry?" I asked her while a gave her a kiss

"Yes" She said I grabbed her hand and we started to walk towards the lunch room, we walked to the lunch line

"Get whatever you want" I told her she started to grab different things. She really must have been hungry but then again she was eating for 4 people. I paid for food and walked to the table when I noticed that Rosalie and Tanya was not there, we sat down

"Wow Bella feeding an army" Emmett said while laughing Bella blushed

"No Emmett" Bella said as she started to eat

"Where are Rosalie and Tanya?" I asked at vampire speed so that Bella would not hear

"They went hunting" Emmett said but I knew that something was up

_Edward Tanya and Rosalie are up to something they keep changing their minds so I can't see what is going to happen_ –Alice thought to me I had no clue what they are up to but I know that it is not good.

"Are you done love?" I asked Bella she had eaten most of everything on her tray

"Yes" She said I got up and up threw away her food, I sat back down at the table.

"Man I can't wait till the babies are born; I can play football, basketball and baseball with them" Emmett said and we all started to laugh

"Emmett you can play any sports with them they are only babies" I said between laughs

"Emmett when they are older you can play sports with them" Bella said and Emmett had a big smile on his face. The rest of the lunch went quick Bella and I walked to bio together and sat down Mike started to walk towards us and I growled at him for what he is thinking about my Bella,

"Hey Bella I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this Friday" He asked I felt a growl rise in my chest

"No Mike I am going out with Edward" Bella said and Mike's face fell and he was cursing me out in his mind I started to chuckle, Mike went to take his seat. Mr. Banner started the class when Bella raised her hand

"Bella love are you ok?" I asked her she smiled

"I need to pee" She said and I laughed

"Yes Ms. Swan" Mr. Banner asked Bella

"Can I go to the restroom?" Bella asked

"Yes" He said Bella got out of her seat and left the room. It had been about 3 minutes that Bella had been gone

_EDWARD YOU NEED TO GO TO BELLA NOW TANYA AND ROSALIE ARE IN THE BATHROOM WITH HER I GOT JASPER AND EMMETT_- Alice screamed at me I jumped out of my chair and ran out the class room the teacher screaming at me. I ran I vampire speed into the girls bathroom I growl and both Tanya and Rosalie looked at me. Bella was on the floor holding her stomach I prayed nothing happened to her or our children. I laughed myself at Tanya and had her pinned down while Rosalie tried to get me off of her. Not a second later I heard more growls I knew it was Alice, Jasper and Emmett.

_How could Rosalie do this, not only to Edward but to me_- Emmett though.

I ran over to us and pick Rosalie off of me. Alice and Jasper came and grabbed Tanya. I walked over to Bella to see that she had fainted I picked her put and ran to my car at vampire speed. Emmett left his car and ran home holding Rosalie and Alice and Jasper did the same to Tanya. I took off both of them would pay for this, I will kill them both. I got to the house to hear growls and snarls I picked Bella up and ran into the house.

"Carlisle is waiting for you upstairs" Alice said and I took off running to Carlisle's office when I got in I laid Bella down on the bed that he had ready for her. I watched as Carlisle check on both Bella and the babies.

"Everything is ok with both her and the babies"Carlisle said and I signed in relief.

"I am going to bring her to our room" I told her I picked her up

I will see you down stairs- Carlisle thought I left the room and walked into Bella and my room and placed her on the bed, I left the door open and ran down stairs. Emmett was still holding Rosalie and Jasper and Alice Tanya

"Let go Emmett" Rosalie snarled but Emmett did not

"I will kill both of you if you don't let go" Tanya said to Jasper and Alice both growled

"Rosalie I want you out of this house you are no longer part of this family. What you did today was unthinkable, you are no daughter of mine" Esme said and walked up to Rosalie and slapped her. Rosalie stood shocked at what Esme I had said to her.

"Carlisle" Rosalie whispered

"I am sorry Rosalie but Esme is right not only did you try to hurt Bella ,you hurt this family by doing so. I am sorry but you are no longer welcome in this house, as for you Tanya I have nothing to say to you" Carlisle said

"Edward is mine, that little bitch took him from me I will get her" Tanya snarled I was fuming and Jasper was trying to calm me down I walked up to Tanya and put my hands on each side of her head taking it off.

"Esme can you please start a fire outside" I asked her while Jasper, Alice and I took Tanya apart. She screamed and pleaded for us to stop but we did not I we walked outside with her body parts and put in into the fire, all that was left of Tanya was a pile of ashes. We all walked back into the house to see Esme with some of Rosalie things

"Please don't I did it for the family. Tanya is so much better than Bella" Rosalie pleaded but no one listened

"Emmett are you coming with me?" Rosalie asked looking at Emmett

"No" Was all he said you could see that it pained him. Rosalie looked at him shocked

"But I am your wife" She screamed

"Not any more Rosalie I want a divorce" He said and she stood there stunned then grabbed her back and left. Emmett ran up to his room and closed the door.

"Edward are you ok?" Esme asked me

"Not really I am glad that Tanya is gone but if I had it my way Rosalie would be gone as well" I told her she smiled at me

"It will be ok dear" Esme told me and I knew it would be

"Bella and I are moving" I told them they all looked at me shocked

"What" Esme asked

"I am sorry Esme but if it's ok with Bella we will be living by the end of the week" I told her I knew that she was sad

"We understand Edward you and Bella are starting a family you should be by yourselves " Carlisle said

"You can come visit anytime you like" I told them and Alice came up to me and hugged me

"Were are you moving to?"Alice asked me

"I was thinking Chicago, into my parents old house" I told them and they all thought it was a good idea.

"We will miss both of you" Esme said

"I know Esme we both will miss you all" I told her. I walked back upstairs and laid beside Bella.

**Here it is i hope you like it i got 22 reviews last chapter **

**It looks like less and less people are reading my story **

**Please Review **

**Also should i bring back Rosalie later or should Emmett be OC  
**


	11. Suprises

**Summary- Before Bella moved to forks she travels back to 1917 and meets a human Edward. They get engaged and married and Bella ends up pregnant while 2 months pregnant Edward gets sick and dies and Bella returns to the year 2005. A couple of days later she moves to forks where she see vampire Edward. But he does not remember her and he is with Tanya. Carlisle remembers her but did not tell Edward about her. She is married and pregnant to a man that does not remember her. What will happen?**

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed **

**Bella will be having 2 boys and one girl**

**Also please read my other story Skater Girl you will love it **

**I have a new story up its call 'IS IT TOO LATE'**

**Summary-****Edward and Bella have been dating since the 6th grade. Edward is a jock and Bella is somewhat of a geek. In the middle of 9th grade Bella finds out she is pregnant, when she tells him he wants' nothing to do with her or the child. Later that day she sees him making out with Lauren. She leaves and after she has the children she becomes famous. Two years later she moves back to Fork's with her twins Gabriel and Elizabeth. What will Edward say? Will be able to get them back?**

* * *

Edward P.O.V

It was already the morning and Bella was still sleeping, Esme was done stairs making something to eat for Bella. Emmett was upset about Rosalie but he understood he kept thinking that she was not the women he fell in love with. I looked at Bella and she was starting to wake up, when she opened her eyes she shot up.

"Bella your ok" I told her rubbing her back she started to cry

"They try to hurt our babies Edward" She said I brought her to my chest and cradled her

'It's over Bella there gone" I told her she looked up at me I whipped the tears from her face

"What do you mean?" She asked me

"We killed Tanya and Rosalie left" I told her she looked shocked

"What about Emmett?" She whispered I could tell in her eyes that he was worried for him

"He's in his room but he understands" I told her

"How long was I sleeping for?" She asked me I looked at the time it was 8 in the morning

"17 hours" I told her she looked at me her eyes wide

"Wow" Was all she said I gave her a kiss on her forehead

"You must be hungry Esme is cooking for you" I told her she got off the bed and grabbed some clothing

"I am going to take a shower" She said looking at me

"That's fine love I will be downstairs" I told her and she walked into the bathroom I did not leave the room until I heard the water, then I went downstairs and into the kitchen

"Hey Esme" I said as I took a seat

"How is she?" Esme asked I knew she heard us talking

"She's fine worried about Emmett" I told her she gave me a sad smile

"Everything will work out" She said and she went back to cooking Alice and Jasper came into the kitchen

"Hey" Jasper said him and Alice took a seat. Not a moment later Emmett came downstairs

"Hey guy I'm going hunting" He said and with that he jumped out the window and took off running we all knew he needed to be alone.

"He has so many emotions coming off of him pain, betrayal, longing and hurt" Jasper said

"Jazzy what do you expect t what Rosalie did was something Emmett never expected her to do" Alice said

"I know but if it was up to me I would have killed her" I said to them and they both gave me knowing looks. I heard the water shut off upstairs and I knew Bella would be down her soon suddenly Alice was pulled into a vision

_Vision _

_Emmett holding Angela's hand love in his eyes and his hand on her stomach _

"What the hell?" I said Jasper and Esme looked at me

"I don't know how is that even possible?" Alice asked

"What happened?" Jasper asked you could hear in his voice that he was worried

"I just had a vision of Emmett with Angela and he had his hand on her stomach there were in love" _Alice_ said and both Jasper and Esme gasp

"Angela Webber from school?" Jasper asked

"Yep" I said I was still shocked

"You said she was pregnant is that even possible ?" Esme asked I had no idea vampires could not get pregnant but from what Alice saw it looked like they could

"I don't know maybe Carlisle will? Alice said I heard Bella coming down the stairs and walked into the living room she was wearing a pair of sweats pants and a blue shirt.

"Bella what are you wearing" Alice asked which Bella just rolled her eyes and Jasper and I chuckled

"Clothing" Bella said as she walked to the table and sat down next to me

"Hello love" I said giving her a kiss on the lips

"Hello baby is everything ok?" She asked me she could always tell when something was up

"Yes" I said Esme came up with a plate of food for Bella

"Here you do dear" Esme said it smelled nasty

"Thank you Esme" Bella said and started to eat

"So what are we doing today?' Bella asked as she took a bite of her food

"Shopping" Alice said bouncing up and down

"No" Bella said and Alice started to pout

"Please Bella for the babies" Alice said and I could tell by the look on Bella's face she had given in

"Fine for the babies not for me" Bella said and I laughed and she looked at me

"What are you laughing at your coming with me" She said and I stopped laughing

'Not funny now it is" She said and Everyone started to laugh Bella was done eating I got up and cleaned her plate

"Come on lets go" Alice said Bella got up I grabbed my car keys and we walked to my car while Jasper and Alice took Alice's car. I got in and took off

"Edward is something on your mind?" Bella asked I looked at her and smiled

"Bella what do you think about moving love?" I asked her

"Edward to tell you the truth I would love to stay with your family for now, maybe when we have our children and there about 2 we could move into our own place but close to your family" She said and I smiled at that

"That's great idea love" I told her giving her a kiss on her hand. We reached the mall in no time because I was going over 100. I park my car and walked over to Bella's side and opened the door for her when she got out I put my hand around her waist, and we walked up to Alice car.

"You ready Bella" Alice said

"Yes" Bella said we walked into the mall everyone looking at us. After 5 hours of shopping we had spent about 6000 just on baby clothing we also got 3 cribs and other things for the nursery. We had to stop because Bella needed to eat and her feet hurt, so while she was eating I rubbed her feet people walking by looked at me strange up I did not care I was taking care of my wife. After a little bit more shopping we spent a total of 30,000 dollar's and according to Alice we needed more things. Once we got in the car Bella had fallen asleep I looked at my wife and smiled.

(3 months later)

Bella is now 5 months pregnant and boy is she big, she wakes up in the middle of the night with cravings and boy are they weird. Last night she was craving strawberry ice cream with pickles, we had none so I had to go and get some which I did not mind. Emmett and Angela had gotten close to one another; you could tell that they both like each other. School was normal everyone of coarse knew that Bella was pregnant with my babies, at first people started to talk then it died down. It was only 2 days until Christmas and I was going to ask Bella to marry me again, I already had my mother's ring ready. Angela was also coming over Alice had a vision of Emmett telling her that we are vampires but she did not care. Alice, Bella and Angela went out shopping for Christmas presents Bella really did not want to go but Alice and Angela begged her too.

"Hey Jasper, Emmett I'm going hunting wanna go" I asked them

"Hell yea" Emmett said and both Jasper and I laughed. We jumped out the window and took off running, ever since Emmett has been with Angela he has changed with Rosalie in a way he was always holding back because she never liked him act stupid. When I was done hunting I had gotten 3 deer and a mountain lion. I met back up with Emmett and Jasper and we ran back to the house, as we came to the house I knew the girls where home because I heard Bella's heart beat as well as my children's. When we reached the house there were all in the living room Bella looked up and smiled when she saw me one hand on her stomach.

"Hello love" I said as I gave her a kiss and sat down next to her

"Hello baby" She said she looked tried

"You should rest" I told her I picked her up and ran to our room and laid her on the bed, I hummed her, her lullaby and soon she was asleep.

Today was Christmas the day I was going to ask my soul-mate to marry me once again. Bella had woken up a little while ago and Alice was playing Bella Barbie, while Angela just got here a few minutes ago. I walked down stairs into the living room Alice and Esme went all out this year. We never had gotten a tree but this year we did, there are decorations all over the place. Emmett and Jasper came downstairs and sat down next to me.

"I don't know why Alice has to go all out" Emmett said

"Alice will be Alice" I said which we all laughed at a couple of moments later all three girls came down. I could not take my eyes off Bella she looked sexy as hell, she was wearing a blue dress with black flats, I knew that Emmett and Jasper were looking at Alice and Angela we all got up and walked over to our girls

"You look good enough to eat live" I told her giving her a kiss and she blushed

"You don't look bad yourself handsome" She said we all walked over and sat down. We started to open presents. Alice was first Jasper had gotten her tickets to Paris, Bella and I got her gift cards to her favorite stores , Carlisle and Esme got her tickets to a fashion show in New York that she has been trying to get but could not, Emmett and Angela got her clothing. Next was Jasper Alice gave him a booklet I knew what it was but I did not want to think about it, Bella and I gave him books about the civil war, Carlisle and Esme gave him tickets to Greece, Emmett gave him a Union flag (which caused him to let out a low grow and we all laughed) Angela gave a book as well on the civil war. Emmett had gotten gift cards from Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme gave him two plants tickets to anywhere, Angela gave him a stuffed bear which we laughed about, and Bella and I gave him a new video game. Carlisle and Esme where next we each gave them the same thing plane tickets to different places. Then came Angela we all gave her gift card which she loved. Next was me Alice had gave me a box she was hiding her thoughts form me and when I opened it was Lingerie which caused Bella to blush and everyone laugh. Jasper gave me some new C.D's, Emmett have me condoms and if I could have blushed I would have but Bella did and it was enough for the both of us. Angela gave me a gift card, Carlisle and Esme had told me that my gift did not come yet but I did not mind, Bella 's gift was next she handed me a box and when I opened it if I could cry I would have it was a photo of Bella's and mine wedding day and next to it was a photo of our babies.

"Thank you love" I told her giving her a kiss. It was not Bella's turn to open her gifts. Alice had gotten Bella clothing which she loved, Jasper gave her I-pod. Emmett gave her a books which she moved, Angela gave her a bracelet. Next was Carlisle and Esme they handed her a envelope and she opened it and she gasp.

"I can't take this" Bella said I looked at the paper in her hand and it was a deed to a house in Upstate New York

"Bella your our daughter this is for both you and Edward" Esme said and Bella got up and gave both Esme and Carlisle a hug

"Thank you" She said and sat back down. It was my turn and I was going to ask her it was now or never.

"Your gift it right there love" I said pointing to a box she walked over to it, It was a big box and empty while her back was turned I walked over to her and got down on one Knee.

"Edward there nothing in here" She said she turned around and gasp when she saw me

"Isabella Maria Swan Mason , you are the love of my life and the mother of my children. My life was nothing until you came back into it will you do me the honor of becoming my wife once again" I asked her as I slipped the ring on her finger she had tears in her eyes

"Edward I-

* * *

**Here it is i hope you like it **

**Review please i got 30 last chapter can i get 35 this one please. **

**I know cliffy **

**What do you think about Emmett and Angela as well **

**Reviews make me happy :P**


	12. The birth and the What?

**Summary- Before Bella moved to forks she travels back to 1917 and meets a human Edward. They get engaged and married and Bella ends up pregnant while 2 months pregnant Edward gets sick and dies and Bella returns to the year 2005. A couple of days later she moves to forks where she see vampire Edward. But he does not remember her and he is with Tanya. Carlisle remembers her but did not tell Edward about her. She is married and pregnant to a man that does not remember her. What will happen? **

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed **

**Bella will be having 2 boys and one girl**

**I have a new story up its call 'IS IT TOO LATE'**

**Summary-Edward and Bella have been dating since the 6th grade. Edward is a jock and Bella is somewhat of a geek. In the middle of 9th grade Bella finds out she is pregnant, when she tells him he wants' nothing to do with her or the child. Later that day she sees him making out with Lauren. She leaves and after she has the children she becomes famous. Two years later she moves back to Fork's with her twins Gabriel and Elizabeth. What will Edward say? Will be able to get them back?**

**I am also sorry for the wait it's just that I work and it's hard now so I will update as soon as I can **

**Also there will be drama in the chapters coming up**

**The imprint in my story is different then the one in the books, it's up to the person imprinted on if they stay friends or more and if they stay friends that person that imprinted can be with someone else  
**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Edward P.O.V

"Edward I would like nothing more than to marry you again" Bella said tears falling down her face I put my mother's ring on her finger and got up and kissed her. Everyone was congratulating us, but Angela was wondering why I asked her to marry me again. I knew that it was time for us to tell her that the Cullen's are vampires. We all sat back down Bella looked at me and smiled I leaned forward t her a kissed her once more

"Love it's time to tell Angela we are vampires, she wondering why I asked you to marry me again" I whispered in her ear she looked at me scared, I knew she did not want to lose Angela.

"It will be fine love Alice saw it" I told her and she relaxed

"It's time to tell her guys she wants to know why I asked Bella to marry be again" I told them at vampire speed Emmett was scared the most to say the least, he cared for Angela more than he did Rosalie.

"Bella what did Edward mean by marry him again?" Angela asked you could tell in her voice that she was confused

"Edward and I are already married we have been for a while" Bella said Angela thoughts were all over the place wondering how could we be married at such a young age.

"How long?" She asked Bella looked at me I knew that she did not want to tell her and I knew that I would

"100 years we've been married" I told her and she looked shocked, Emmett was next to her and was about to comfort her.

"Give her a moment" I told him

"What are you" she said looking at each and every one of us, now it was Emmett's turn to tell her the truth about us

"Angela please don't be scared of us we are vampires" Emmett said and Angela looked at me wide eyed and mind blank.

"Vampires are not real" She said which caused Emmett to laugh and all if us to glare at him

"Angela Emmett is telling you the truth the Cullen's are vampires" Bella said and Angela looked at her like she was crazy

"You're a vampire too?' She asked Bella which caused Bella to laugh

"Nope" Bella said she placed her hand on her stomach and started to rub it

"I have so many questions" She told us all no fear in her eyes

"So you not scared that we are vampires" Jasper asked feeling shocked

_First Bella now Angela boy humans are getting stranger and stranger she has no fear coming off of her- Jasper_

"No I am not I know none of you would ever hurt me" She said and Emmett had a huge smile on his face. Angela started to ask us different questions about being a vampire like do we burn in the sun, holy water, garlic and the cross which we all laughed at even Bella. We each told her our stories she was shocked every time one of us was done but who could really blame her. She had asked Bella and myself how have we been married for 100 years and Bella told her, which she did not seen so shocked by her response was 'hey if vampires exist why can't magic' which we all started to laugh. Esme had cooked dinner for Angela and Bella and now since Angela knew we did not have to eat. Angela went home at 9 Emmett drove her; I looked down at Bella and smiled.

"You looked happy love" I told her

"I am and I am happy for Emmett and Angela as well" She said and I smiled I leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

"Come on lets go to our room" I told her I picked her up and she squealed and ran to our room at vampire speed, and placed her on our bed. Bella laid down and I laid down next to her and hummed to her until she was asleep. Two more months and Bella will be giving birth to our children, Alice said that they all be healthy and fine even though they are coming two months early. Everything was set up Esme and Alice worked on the nursery, since mine and Bella's room is one the on the third floor there were two extra rooms as well which were empty. They knocked down the wall to make it into one big room for the nursery because we were having two boys and a girl they decided to paint it yellow and white. I knew that Bella was scared of becoming a mother and I was scared of becoming a father, because growing up mine was always working and I would be with my mother when I came home from school. I looked down at Bella and smiled she was so peaceful when she was sleeping leaned down and pressed by lips to her forehead giving her a kiss life could not get any better then this.

(2 months later)

"Edward you are never touching me again" Bella screamed as Carlisle told her to push, Bella was squeezing my hand and if I had been human I would have been in a lot of pain .

"Love your doing great" I told her

"Come one Bella I can see the head push" Carlisle said Bella screamed as she pushed, that's when I heard it the most wonderful sound in the world my baby

"It's a boy" Carlisle said My son

"Mason" Bella said and I smiled Carlisle passed my first son to one of the nurses and she started to clean him up

"Ok Bella I know that you're tired but you need to push" Carlisle said I knew that she was tired

"Love you can do this" I told her giving her a kiss on her forehead, Once again she started to push

"I can't it hurts" She said tears coming down her face

"Love your almost done" I told her whipping the tears away she started to push one more and not two minutes later we heard the sound of our second child

"It's a girl" Carlisle said and Bella let out a cry of happiness, my little angel

"Elizabeth" I said and looked at my daughter once again Carlisle handed my daughter to a nurse and she started to clean her off.

"Ok Bella I can see the head of the other baby so give me two more pushes" Carlisle said and Bella started to push finally after 2 mins my youngest son was born

"Anthony" Bella said and she put her head back on the bed. Carlisle got gave Anthony to the nurse to have him cleaned

"You did great love" I said giving her a kiss on the lips, she looked up at me her eyes tired and smiled

"Can I see them?" She asked me and I smiled at her two nurses brought our children to use

"Congratulations" They told me and Bella and handed Bella Anthony and Elizabeth and gave me Mason

"We did good daddy" Bella said as she looked at Anthony and Elizabeth

"Yes we did mommy" I told her looking at Mason. I could tell he was going to have Bella's brown hair as for the eye color I could not be sure because all babies have grey eyes when they are born.

"They both have your hair" Bella said I looked down at Anthony and Elizabeth; they did have my hair color I looked at Bella and smiled. We stayed together looking at our children there were my life now as well as Bella and nothing would ever happen to them. Bella had breast fed our children and let's just say it was a turn on to watch her do so. Bella had fallen to sleep a little while later when she was done, they took Mason, Anthony and Elizabeth and I left Bella to sleep. When I walked into the waiting room everyone was smiling at me Alice was bouncing up and down.

"I want to see my nephews an my niece " She said and everyone laughed at her not a moment later Carlisle came in

"Congratulations once again son" He said patting my back

"Thanks Carlisle" I told him we walked over to were my angels were and when everyone saw them Esme, Alice and Angela were saying how adorable they are, Jasper and Emmett as well as Carlisle were happy because there mates where happy. When visiting hours were over everyone went home and I stayed as well as Carlisle since his shift was not over.

"How does t feel to be a father" Carlisle asked me

"Great the moment I heard that first cry my whole world changed" I told him he looked at me and smiled

"You and Bella are going to be great parents" He told me

"Thank am going back to Bella's room" I told him

"See you later son" He said and he walked off in .a different direction, I headed back to Bella's room and laid down next to her while she slept. The nurse brought Anthony, Elizabeth and Mason in during the night so that Bella could feed them The next morning when Bella woke up she smiled at me

"How are you love?" I asked her

"I little sore but great" She said and I smiled

"The nurse should be is soon so you can feed our babies" I told her and she smiled at me

"It feels so strange to breast feed, but it's better for them" She told me

"It is" I told her

"I think Anthony and Mason are going to have your eyes and Elizabeth is going to have my brown eyes" She said to me and I looked at her wondering if Alice had told her someone

"Did Alice tell you?" I asked her

"No she did not it's just a feeling" She said and I smiled. The nurse brought in our angel's Bella picked up Mason first and fed him, then Anthony and last was Elizabeth. That's when I smelt it Charlie's sent, I knew that Bella would be happy that he is here.

I hope she forgives me I missed her so much, I should not have reacted that why when she told me that she was pregnant- Charlie

"Bella love your father is here" I told her she looked up at me shock written all over her face

"It's ok love he want's to see you and his grandchildren he should be here right about now" I told her and Charlie came in the room

"Bella I am so sorry" He said tears coming down his face, he walked over to Bella

"I forgive you dad" Bella said to him

"I would like you to meet your grandchildren Elizabeth, Anthony and Mason" Bella said Charlie looked at eac of his grandchildren with proud eyes.

"You did good both of you" Charlie said to me and Bella

"Would you like to hold one of your grandchildren?" I asked him he looked at me and smiled I passed him Anthony

"He has your hair" He said looking down at his grandson Bella and I looked at each other and smiled. That's when I smelt it werewolf I let a low growl come up from my chest but no one heard it, that's when a man in a wheel chair came in.

"Billy you made it" Charlie said the man in the chair was glaring at me.

"Yea Charlie Jacob should be here he just went to park the car" He told Charlie

" I would like you to meet my grandson Anthony" Charlie said

"Who is the father?" Billy asked and I growled and Bella looked at me scared

"What's wrong?" She asked me

"Nothing "I told her but I knew that she was not buying it

"Oh this is Edward Cullen Bella's boyfriend and my grandkids father" Charlie told Billy he was shocked. Just then a boy a little shorter than me with long Black hair came into the room glaring at me

"Jacob?" Bella asked he looked at her and smiled and walked over to her I got closer to her

"Stay away" I warned him he started to shake

"Edward stop" Bella said Jacob looked down at my daughter and he froze I only caught one word in his mind

_Imprint_

* * *

**Here it is i hope you like it**

**I got 23 reviews last chapter :) **

**Can i get 25 or more for this one :P**

**Thank you all that reviewed last chapter**

**What is going to happen now?  
**


	13. More Suprises

**Summary- Before Bella moved to forks she travels back to 1917 and meets a human Edward. They get engaged and married and Bella ends up pregnant while 2 months pregnant Edward gets sick and dies and Bella returns to the year 2005. A couple of days later she moves to forks where she see vampire Edward. But he does not remember her and he is with Tanya. Carlisle remembers her but did not tell Edward about her. She is married and pregnant to a man that does not remember her. What will happen?**

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed **

**I am also sorry for the wait it's just that I work and it's hard now so I will update as soon as I can **

**Also there will be drama in the chapters coming up**

**The imprint in my story is different than the one in the books, it's up to the person imprinted on if they stay friends or more and if they stay friends that person that imprinted can be with someone else**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Edward P.O.V

I am going to kill the mutt he imprinted on my daughter, I growled and everyone looked at me shocked.

"Edward what's wrong?" Bella asked me

"Can everyone leave I need to speak to Bella alone" I said and Charlie passed me Anthony and everyone left and I placed Anthony in the cot. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and turned to look at Bella

"Edward what's wrong?" She asked me once again I walked over to her bed

"Jacob imprinted on Elizabeth" I told her and he was looking at me confused

"He what?' She asked

"You see Jacob is a werewolf, I have only heard of imprinting once before it's when they find there soul-mate, but it's up to the person that they imprinted on to stay friends or be more then friends" I told her and the looked on her face told me she was pissed off

"He what I am going to kill that mutt, he is not going anywhere near Elizabeth we are moving " She said I have never seen Bella so pissed off but on the other hand I was happy that she wanted to move.

"Love are you sure" I asked her I knew that she was angry

"Yes I am sure I want my baby girl to fall in love, not fall because some fucking imprint" She was right we were going to move

"Whatever you want love" I told her giving her a kiss and she kissed me back. I knew that my family already knew because of Alice. I looked down at Bella to see that she was falling asleep

"Sleep love I will be here when you wake up" I told her giving her a kiss on her forehead, a couple of minutes later she was sleeping. I looked at my children and smiled at them each of them where sleeping. The nurse came in a took them away, I left the room my family was on their way. I knew that Billy and that mutt had left and Charlie was waiting in the waiting room.

"What happened? Is everything ok with?" He asked me

"Everything is fine I just needed to talk to get" I told him he looked at me and smiled which was shocking

"I need to be heading to work, tell Bella I will talk to her later" He said

"I will" With that he walked off. Not two minutes later my family walked in as well as Angela.

"How's Bella?' Esme asked me

"She's good resting, so did Alice tell you?" I asked them they all looked at me with confused even Alice

"What are you talking about Edward?" Alice asked me

"How about we all go to Carlisle office to talk" I asked we all started to walked to Carlisle office and once we were in everyone took a seat.

"So what didn't Alice see?" Carlisle asked me

"Well Charlie came to visit Bella and his grandkids and he brought Billy Black and his son Jacob" I started but was interrupted by growls coming from Alice, Jasper and Emmett

"Are you done?" I asked them

"So as you know he is a werewolf so when he first saw Elizabeth he imprinted on her, I told Bella and she wants to move so we are" I told them and each of them looked at me shocked but Angela was worrying that she will not be able to see Emmett because we are going to move

"Angela you can come with us" I told her and she smiled. We started to talk Carlisle would be telling the hospital he was leaving. After a while Esme, Alice and Jasper went back to the house and started to pack. Angela and Emmett went to Angela house to tell her mother she was leaving with us, Alice saw it and her mother was not happy but she knew that Angela was happy so she would let her leave. Carlisle decided that we would be moving to Chicago which I was happy about, because I had my parents house and Carlisle and Esme got the house next to it. Carlisle also told me that Bella and my children would be able to go home today which I was happy about. I walked back to Bella's room and she was already awake

"How are you love?" I asked her

"Good , where were you?" She asked me as she sat up from the bed

"Talking to Carlisle he said you can go home today" I told her and she looked up at me and smiled.

"That's great" She said and I smiled at her not a moment later the nurse came in with Anthony, Mason and Elizabeth

"It's time to feed them" The nurse said and she picked up Mason and passed him to Bella and left

"I will never get used to this it feels so strange" Bella said while Mason was feeding and I could not help but laugh at that

"You will get used to it over time love" I told her and she smiled at me when Mason was she gave him to me and I burped him. I laid in down and passed Bella Elizabeth and when she was done once again she passed Elizabeth to me and once again I burped her, last was Anthony and I did the same thing.

"I can't wait to take them home" Bella said as she looked at our children

"I know" I told her because I could not wait.

"But you know Alice will have fun dressing them ever couple of minutes" I told her and she looked scared for our children, and I started to laugh

"I hope not" Bella said and I smiled at her. We stayed talking about different things, I told her that we were moving to Chicago and she was happy. She asked me about our home that me and her had, and I wondered myself what happened to it. I knew that if it not owned I would get it. Carlisle came in saying that he did the discharge papers for Bella, Bella got up from the bed and got dressed. When she was done I told her to sit in the wheelchair that Carlisle brought for her. Bella held Anthony and Elizabeth in her hands while I held Mason and Carlisle pushed Bella in the wheelchair. As we got to my car which Esme and Carlisle gave me for Christmas my Volvo SUV. I opened the back door and placed Mason in the middle care seat, Bella got up from the wheelchair and passed me Anthony and I put in him the car seat behind the passenger's seat. Me and Bella walked over to the driver's seat and placed Elizabeth in, when I was done walked over to the passenger door and opened it for Bella when she got in I closed the door. I walked over to the driver's seat and go in and took off going slow because I had my children in the car.

"Are you ok love?" I asked her while taking her hand

"Yes just happy to be going home" She said and I smiled

"I am as well having all four of you going" I said giving her a kiss on the hand. Bella looked back to check on our children and they were sleeping.

"How did everyone take in when you told them about moving?" She asked me

"They were fine with it, Esme, Alice and Jasper are at home packing. Emmett went with Angela to her house to tell her mother she was coming with us. As for Carlisle he already told the hospital that he was offered another job. Esme called the school already and told them that we were moving. All that really needs to be done is to tell Charlie" I told her and she looked a bit scared when I told her that she had to tell Charlie

"Don't worry about Charlie I will be with you" I told her and she relaxed a little. I pulled up in front of the house and everyone was waiting for us. I got out of the car and before I could open the door for Bella she had it already open.

"You know I like to open the door for you" I whined like a five year old which caused everyone to laugh.

"Next time" Bella said laughing Esme and Alice came over to the car and I took out Elizabeth and Esme took her while I was taking out Mason Bella already had Anthony out. We walked into the house and straight into the living room.

"She is so cute Edward she has our hair but her eyes there gray" Esme said as she looked at her granddaughter

"Can I hold him Bella" Alice asked looking at Anthony, Bella smiled and passed Anthony to Alice. Alice was thinking about how fun it is going to be to dress all of them. I looked down at Mason to see my son wake and looking at me in wonder, I could not help but smile.

"Hi there little man I'm your daddy" I cooed to him and he yawned and once again I smiled. I looked at Bella to see that she was smiling at me and our son he started to cry, and I passed him to Bella because he was. Bella got up and walked upstairs to our room because I knew she did not want anyone to see her breast.

"She went to feed him" I told them Emmett and Angela was coming up the driveway with Angela. Two minutes later Emmett came in the house screaming

"Where are my nephews and my niece" He screamed out

"Emmett there probably sleeping" Angela told him and they walked into the living room which now Anthony was awake. Alice passed me him because he was crying once in my arms he stopped, Emmett and Angela sat down.

"Would you like to hold him?" I asked Angela she looked at me and smiled and I passed her Anthony. She looked down at him and smiled Bella came down but without Mason

"I put mason in our room in the basinet" She said she walked over to be and sat on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her waist

"I love you" I whisper to her

" I love you too forever" She said giving me a kiss on the lips

(3 months later)

We have been living in Chicago for 2 months already, a lot has happened. Emmett asked Angela to marry him and she said yes, I never seen Emmett so happy before. A couple of weeks after we brought the triplets home there eye color started to show, Anthony had my green eyes when I was human he was a mini me, Elizabeth had her mother's brown eyes and finally Mason had green eyes with brown in them. Emmett and Angela are going to be the godparents for Anthony, Jasper and Alice will be the job parents for Elizabeth and Mason will be Carlisle and Esme. Bella, our children and myself moved into my parents old house, Esme, Alice and Angela had fun decorating it Bella wanted nothing to do with it. We turned my old room into nursery and my parents room was now mine and Bella's room. Bella and Angela went back to school while I was home with the kids, since I graduated so many times I really did not matter to me. But Bella and Angela have never so both Emmett and I told them they needed to. I loved spending time with my children as did the rest of the family. In two months was Bella's and I wedding which Alice has been working on nonstop.

Right now I was in Carlisle and Esme house with my children, Alice, Bella and Angela went out. I looked at my children they were sleeping, it's a good thing that I did not have to sleep so when they wake up at night I could get them a feed them. I picked up the phone and called Bella

"Hello love how are you?" I asked her since she has been going to school and the babies she never really goes out

"Good shopping" She said and I could tell in her voice that something was wrong

"Bella are you ok?' I asked her

"Yea I will call you when we are heading home" She said and she hanged up on me, now I knew something was

"What's wrong Edward?" Esme asked as she walked into the living room

"Bella is hiding something from me" I told her she looked at me and smiled

"Edward she will tell you whatever it is" She said and I knew she was right

"Your right can you watch them I need to go hunting" I told her she looked at me and smiled

"Of course I will, I would love too" She said I got up from where I was sitting and looked at my children

"Emmett, Jasper do you want to do hunting with me ?" I called to him he was in his and Angela's room

"Sure" They said and they both were right in front of me. We left the house and went hunting each going different ways. When I was done hunting I had gotten 6 deer. I met up with Emmett and Jasper and we ran back to the house, when we were close we could tell that Bella and Angela were home because of their heart beats. We walked into the house and into the living room, Bella looked up and me and got up from her sit.

"I missed you love did you have fun?" In asked her while giving her a kiss

"Yes I did" She said I knew something was up because Alice was singing ' Dirty little secret' in her mind, Angela was also blocking me she had learned how to from Alice.

"Emmett I need to talk to you" Angela said and took Emmett's hand and went upstairs. Esme had made the rooms sound proof like that would help with vampire hearing, I turned my attention back to Bella

"Did you get anything love?' I asked her

"I got some clothing and some other things" She said and I smiled. After Bella had given birth 1 month later she could not keep her hands off of me. I was scared of hurting her when we had sex but I did not. I was also using condoms because I did not know how my venom will affect her. So when she said other things I knew that he had to be good.

"I can't-" I was cut off my Emmett screaming.

"I'm going to be a daddy" He kept saying over and over, by now Esme and Carlisle was in the living room looking shocked. Alice and Bella did not they must have known

"How?" Was all Esme could get out

"It's his, it looks like male vampires can get human females Pregnant" Alice said and she was already planning what to do. All I could think about is that I would be able to have another baby with Bella. I looked at Bella and smiled and he smiled back

"What did you see Alice?" I asked wanting to know I knew Esme and Carlisle wanted to know as well. Emmett and Angela was still upstairs with one another I sat down pulling Bella to my lap

"Well the pregnancy will only last 4 months and she will need to drink blood" Alice said and I was shocked that Angela was going to need to drink the blood. Could I do that to Bella?

"Does she know that she has to drink blood?" Esme asked I knew that she was happy that she was going to be a grandmother once more

"Yes and she does not mind" Alice said bouncing up and down Jasper had to calm her down.

"How will the birth go?" I asked her and she had a sad smile on her face

"It will be hard Emmett will need to turn her into a vampire right after" Alice said I when she said that I as well as everyone else was shocked. Bella needed to feed our children so we got up and I picked up Elizabeth and Mason while she got Anthony and walked into our bedroom that Esme and Carlisle had for us. I closed the door behind us as we entered the room and Bella started to breast feed.

"Bella would you want another baby?" I asked her, I know that our children are only 3 months but maybe before I change her she would want another?

"Why do you asked?" She asked me

"Well because after you are changed you will not be able to" I told her she was thinking about it

"Whatever happens, happens Edward I would love to have another baby before I change but we will talk about that when that time comes" She said and I smiled these next few months will change everything.

(5 months later- Sorry that I am skipping but after this chapter trouble will happen)

It's been five months since that day we all found out that Angela was pregnant. Emmett was happy that he was going to be a father something he thought never could happen, none of us never what Angela was having all we knew that it was twins. Carlisle had tried to check with an ultrasound but her stomach was like vampire skin, Bella and Alice were always with her. The first time Angela had drank animal blood Bella was in the room; I was shocked that she was not scared. I felt sorry for Jasper because of all the emotions that everyone was feeling, but he said he did not find he liked feeling happy all the time. But that's not the only thing that has happened our children said they first words all different. Elizabeth was the first one Alice came in the room with a camcorder Bella and everyone else behind her. When I was done changing her and picked her up she said 'da', I was grinning like a fool because of her first word and Alice caught in. Next was Mason I was not there for this one, the family had gone hunting and Bella and Angela were home. Alice had gotten a vision of Mason saying 'da' as well I tried to get back to the house before he did, but was too late I was kind of mad. Finally came Anthony we were all in the living room the kids on the floor playing with their toys when Anthony looked up at Bella and said 'Ma' I looked at Bella to see she was smiling at Anthony. Bella also finished school which I was happy about, but Angela could not because her pregnant and all.

We were all currently sitting in the living room Angela was giving birth, Carlisle set up a room in the house and Emmett was upstairs as well as Esme

"Is she ok?" Bella asked me I knew that she was scared for Angela having went through child birth

"Yes" I told her that when I heard a cry and smiled she had a baby girl.

"I got another niece" Alice said bouncing up and down and I smiled, I looked at Bella to see she had tears in her eyes I whipped them away. A couple of moments later there was another cry and it was a boy, Emmett had tears in his eyes that would never fall as he was looking at his children.

"Emmett you need to bite her she is losing too much blood" I heard Carlisle say the next thing we all heard was screaming and we knew that Emmett bite her. Esme came down as well has Carlisle each holding a baby in their hands. They walked over to us and everyone got up and was 'awing' at the babies. The girl had Emmett's dark brown hair while the boy had Angela's light we could not tell their eye color yet. That's when Alice was pulled into a vision.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked worried

"The Volteri are coming to visit in a couple of months and that's not all Rosalie is coming back for Emmett" Alice said and I knew that this could not be good

* * *

**Here it is i hope you like it **

**Also i need names for Angela and Emmett's twins so tell me some names please**

**Thank you everyone that reviews and reads**

**I got 29 reviews last chapter lets see if I can get 30 or 35 for this one**

**Also should Bella and Edward have another baby? Tell me what you think :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary- Before Bella moved to forks she travels back to 1917 and meets a human Edward. They get engaged and married and Bella ends up pregnant while 2 months pregnant Edward gets sick and dies and Bella returns to the year 2005. A couple of days later she moves to forks where she see vampire Edward. But he does not remember her and he is with Tanya. Carlisle remembers her but did not tell Edward about her. She is married and pregnant to a man that does not remember her. What will happen?**

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed **

**I am also sorry for the wait it's just that I work and it's hard now so I will update as soon as I can **

**Also there will be drama in the chapters coming up**

**Also someone called JoanP159 is copying my story I just wanted to let you all know I already reported it please don't read it.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Edward P.O.V

Today is the day that Angela is going to wake up; everyone was worried about the Volturi and Rosalie. We were all getting ready for what was coming; I was scared for Bella and my children. I was going to take them away because Angela is a newborn vampire and the bloodlust but Alice said everything will be ok. I look down at Bella who was sleeping she looked so peaceful, we had talked about if she wanted to have another child and she said yea. I was so happy we would wait until Anthony, Mason and Elizabeth were two to have another baby. I got up from our bed and walked over to our children and smiled at them, they were my world as well as Bella and I could not wait to have another baby with her. I heard Angela's heart stop and left the room closing the door making sure not to wake Bella and my children. I walked to the room which now all of my family were in, Angela was looking around her eyes red Emmett was walking towards her.

"Angela Baby everything is ok we are not going to hurt you" Emmett said walking to her she just looked at Emmett and throw her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. They pulled apart and Emmett started to laugh

"I'm thirsty" Angela said

"Come on I will take you hunting then you can see our children" Emmett said and at that Angela's face lit up.

"Let go" She said and dragged Emmett out of the house which caused us all to laugh.

"Man the emotions that were coming off of them" Jasper said as he wrapped his arm around Alice's waist

"I can't wait until they get back" Alice said I heard Bella's breathing pick up and I knew that she was going to wake up, I left the room and walked into Bella's and my room. I walked over to the bed and Bella's eyes started to open, she looked at me and smiled

"Good morning love" I told her giving her a kiss

"Good morning baby, Is Angela awake?" She asked me as she sat down on our bed

"Yes she woke up two minutes ago her and Emmett went hunting" I told her

"Do we need to leave?" She asked me and I knew she meant her and our children

"No love you don't Alice said that Angela will not harm you our children." I said and she looked relived at this

"Human moment" She said and got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. She came out a couple of minutes later and changed from her pajamas to a pair of pants and a blue shirt. I got up from the bed and walked over to Bella and she picked up Mason and started to feed him. When they were all done feeding we walked down stairs me carrying Mason and Elizabeth and Bella with Anthony. We walked into the living room to see everyone was there as well as Emmett's and Angela son and daughter, we placed Anthony, Mason and Elizabeth on the floor with their cousins and they started to play. Two hours later Carlisle and Esme took Anthony, Mason and Elizabeth out shopping.

"Angela and Emmett will be here in one minute" Alice said and I brought Bella close to me, I knew Alice said everything would be ok but I still hand to protect Bella. Not a moment later the door opened and Emmett and Angela walked in both of them holding hands Angela had a smile on her face.

"Hey" Angela said and Bella got up and walked towards Angela and hugged her. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Angela hugged her back like nothing, Bella pulled back and walked back to me and I put my hand around her waist.

"Can I see them?" Angela asked and I knew that she was talking about her children. Alice and Jasper left the room at vampire speed and came back with her children in her hand. Alice passed Angela her daughter and Emmett his son. You could see the love in both of there yes Angela turned to look at Emmett

"What should we name them?"Angela asked Emmett

"How about Jasmine McCartney Cullen and Christopher McCartney Cullen" Emmett said and Angela smiled at him

"There great names" She said and she turned back to her son

"Hello my little Jasmine mommy and daddy love you so much" Angela cooed to her rest of the day Angela and Emmett were with their children, Esme and Carlisle had gotten back from shopping and Bella feed them and put them to sleep. It was already 10 at night and Jasmine and Christopher were already sleeping, I looked down at Bella to see her looking at with lust in her eyes

"Come one love gets go to our room" I told her getting up from the sofa.

"Ok" She said she got up and I picked her up which caused her to squeal. I carried her to our room and laid her on the bed. I started to kiss down her neck

"Edward" She moaned. Slowly I took off her clothing and mine the rest of the night we made love to each other until Bella feel asleep in my arms.

2 months later (Sorry for the time skip but I needed to happen)

Today was the day that Rosalie was coming Charlie had came by and is staying with Mason, Elizabeth and Anthony. Angela and Emmett's children look a year old and not 2 months, Bella had said she was coming with me and I knew that I could not fight her on this no matter how hard I tried too. We were currently in a field outside of Chicago, Jasmine and Christopher was running around on the field. Angela as well as her children had no power which we were ok with because if they did we knew that Aro would want them. I looked at Bella to see her talking with Angela, Alice and Esme, when I heard Rosalie thoughts.

"She will be here in 5 mins" I told them and I went to stand by Bella and everyone went to their mate. We lined up Carlisle and Esme then Emmett with his hand around Angela's waist and their children in back of them. Alice and Jasper as well as Bella and I. We waited I could tell that Angela was scared as well as Bella. Rosalie came out of the forest and her eyes were no longer golden but red from drinking humans, when she saw Angela and Emmett she growled at them which caused us all to growl. She was not 5 feet away from us when Carlisle started to talk.

"What are you doing here Rosalie?"Carlisle asked her but she only kept her eyes on Angela, Jasmine, Christopher and Emmett

"I am here for my mate, Emmett lets go" Rosalie said which caused Angela to growl at Rosalie.

"Mommy what is the lady taking about daddy is your mate" Jasmine asked and Rosalie hissed and crouched down we all did the same, I put Bella behind me and Jasmine and Christopher were behind Angela and Emmett.

"What did she call you?" Rosalie asked

"Rosalie you need to go we are no longer mates I am with Angela and my children and I love them" Emmett growled out

"What do you mean children vampires can't have children" Rosalie said

"Rosalie leave now they are mine and Emmett biological children" Angela said her voice cold and hard. I have never heard her talk like that but I could be the same way if someone tried to take Bella. Rosalie looked pissed because she ran towards Angela but was stopped by Emmett.

"Let me go I am going to kill this bitch" Rosalie growled which caused us all to growl.

"Rosalie leave now of I will kill you" Emmett growled out at her which caused her to laugh. Suddenly about 6 vampires came out from the woods and I was wondering how we did not smell them.

"You can try, Dee a little help" Rosalie said and she was no longer in Emmett's hold but next to the other vampires. I knew this was a bad idea to bring Bella with me I looked at her and she did not have fear in her eyes, what was wrong with my wife? The rest of the vampires were looking at Bella and I growled at what they were thinking.

"Leave now" I roared out and they all looked at each other and laughed

"I don't think so" The one called Dee said they each and every one of them came rushing towards us before they could get near us. Carlisle, Esme, Angela, Emmett ,Jasper , Alice and Myself ran to them before they could get near Bella, Jasmine and Christopher. I could hear everyone else fighting but I was focus on the one that was looking at my Bella.

"You will never get near her" I growled out and he laughed

"We will see about that" He said and came towards me. I knew all the moves that he was going to make and blocked them. I ripped him arm off which caused him to scream in pain, I could hear the screams of the other vampires. I saw that a fire was up and my family was throwing the limbs into it, the smell of flesh filled the air. When I was done killing the vampire that I was fighting, I looked up to see Rosalie and Angela were still fighting, Emmett ran over to them and pushed Rosalie off Angela and grabbed her. Rosalie was trashing around trying to get free she looked at Bella

"It's all her fault if she never came here everything would have been perfect. Me and Emmett would be together and Edward and Tanya, but now you all picked her over me" Rosalie growled while pointing at Bella and I growled

"No it's not my fault Rosalie I have been nothing but nice to you since I met you. It was you that made this all happen; losing Emmett was your fault. Not mine and as for Edward being with Tanya is never cared for her and everyone could see that, you did this to yourself" Bella said and I as everyone else was looking at her shocked at what she just said even though it was the truth Rosalie looked even more pissed.

"When I get free I am going to kill you" Rosalie screamed I put my hand around Bella's waist

"Bye" Was all Emmett said then he started to rip her limbs off, Rosalie's screams died down and soon there was nothing left. We ran home no one saying a thing when we got back to mine and Bella's house we were greeted by Charlie and Mason and Anthony on each of this legs, which caused Bella and I to laugh.

"I don't know how you do it guys watching three kids" Charlie said and he handed Elizabeth to Bella

"One day at a time dad" Bella said I bent down and Anthony and Mason came running into my arms. I kissed them both on the forehead and we walked into the living room while Bella went to the kitchen and started to cook. I sat down and Charlie did the same the kids were on the floor playing with their toys. Charlie was watching the football game on the T.V, even though him and Bella were talking he really never forgave me for as he called in 'knocking up his daughter' even though we were married. After dinner Charlie said goodbye he was going back to Forks because he had work. When the kids were done taking a bath and putting them in bed me and Bella walked to our room and laid on our bed. Not a half hour later I heard Alice's thoughts and she was panicking I stiffened and Bella saw.

"Edward what's wrong?" Bella asked me looking at me with worried eyes I was about to answer her when Alice came into the room

"The Volteri decided to come early they will be here in 3 days" Alice said I never took my eyes off Bella she looked scared

"Everything will be ok love" I told her even though I really did not know. One rule in our world not to let humans find out about us and Bella knew. I was scared for my wife and my children as well as my family

* * *

**Here it is i hope you liked it sorry it took so long **

**I got 21 reviews last chapter can i get 20 for this one please **

**Also surprises will happen in the next couple of chapters**

**Bella and Edward will have another baby thanks to the people that reviewed**


	15. Is this the end

**Summary- Before Bella moved to forks she travels back to 1917 and meets a human Edward. They get engaged and married and Bella ends up pregnant while 2 months pregnant Edward gets sick and dies and Bella returns to the year 2005. A couple of days later she moves to forks where she see vampire Edward. But he does not remember her and he is with Tanya. Carlisle remembers her but did not tell Edward about her. She is married and pregnant to a man that does not remember her. What will happen?**

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed **

**I am also sorry for the wait it's just that I work and it's hard now so I will update as soon as I can **

**Should Bella be half-vampire and Human be one of the Volturi Daughter.**

**Or make her something that the Volturi fear and thought to be long dead**

* * *

Edward P.O.V

In only two days the Volturi would be here, everyone was spending time with their mate's. I have been spending all my time with Bella and our children. We all knew that the Volturi would most likely kill us because Bella knew that we were vampires, and I would fight and I knew my family would as well. I had tried to convince Bella to leave with the children so that they would be safe but she said no, she would be here with me till the end. It was late at night and Bella and the kids were sleeping, I laid next to Bella once again looking at her sleep. I could not lose her or my children and if I had to give myself up to protect them I would, the Volturi have been after me for some time now because of my gift. I looked at the clock and It was already 8 in the morning I got up from the bed without waking Bella and went to check on my children quick before going down to the kitchen to make them breakfast. When I was almost done with breakfast I heard Anthony, Mason and Elizabeth getting up ran up to their room at vampire speed. When I walked in there all were standing up in there looking at me with smile on their faces.

"Dada" They each said I walked over to them with a smile on my face and picked them all up giving them a kiss on their forehead.

"Good morning guys" I said as I left the room and brought them to kitchen and put them watch in their chairs. While I was putting food for them on their plates and I walked over to them and placed their plates in front of them and they started to pick up the food. I laughed at the fact that most of it was going on the floor; I could hear Bella getting up from our bed so I made her a plate and set it on the table. Bella came down the stair in her pajamas laughing when she saw are kids eating.

"Good morning baby" She said as she gave me a kiss on the lips

"Good morning love" I said to her she walked to the table and sat down and I at down next to her watching her eat.

"What are we doing today?" She asked me while taking a sip of her orange juice

"Anything you want to do love" I told her and she smiled at me

"How about we go to the park" She said looking at me then our children.

"That sounds great love" I told her, when the kids and Bella were done eating Bella and I took them a bath and got them dressed. When they were done I got dressed at vampire speed and went downstairs to watch my children while Bella got dress. I started to play with my children tickling them, hearing them laugh was the second best sound in the world the first was hearing Bella laugh. A couple of minutes later Bella came down, I grabbed Elizabeth and Mason while Bella got Anthony. We left the house and put them in the car, I opened the door for Bella and closed it when she got in and walked over to the driver's seat and took off. When we got to the park we took out our children and we put them in the sand box and they started to play, I looked at Bella to see her smiling at.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked her

"Our kids and this is the same park that we played baseball in" She said with a smile as she was remembering

"I remember everyone was shocked that you hit the ball so hard, even I was shocked" I told her and she laughed.

"Hey they thought I could not play" She said and I smiled at her

"Who knew you love to play with balls" I told her she looked at me shocked knowing the double meaning and smacked my arm

"Edward stop it" She said blushing I laughed and kissed her on the lips. We turned back to look at our kid playing. In a couple of months they would be one if we made it, and I hope that we all did. Bella got up from where she was sitting and walked over to our children and started to play with them. I got up as well and walked over to my family and started to play with them, after a while they wanted something to drink.

"I will be back I am just going to the store" Bella said getting up from where she was at

"Be careful love" I told her giving her a kiss, she kissed me back and I started to play with my kids,when my cell started to ring.

"He" I was cut off by Alice screaming

"EDWARD BELLA SHE IS GOING TO GET SHOT IN THE STORE WE ARE ALMOST THERE" Alice said I got up and did not know what to do o stood frozen.

"Edward go" Alice said she was here as well as Esme. I got up taking one last look at my kids and took off running at human speed but I little fast. Then when I saw in the mind of the robber he looked about 16.

_ "You don't have to do this" Bella said _I could hear and hear the fear in her voice

_"Shut up" He told her _I was about two blocks away but could not go any faster with the humans around.

"_Give me the money" He said pointing the gun at the store worker_

_"No" He said _I was almost there he was getting mad. That's when he pulled the trigger aiming for the working but it hit Bella.

"NO" I screamed and took off running at vampire speed, I reached the store I and Bella's blood hit me. I grabbed the boy shirt and through him into the wall and ran over to Bella

"Bella love your going to be ok" I said to her sobs going through my body. I heard the ambulance coming.

"Edward" Bella said rasped out

"It's going to be ok" I kept telling her she was losing too much blood. She started to close her eyes

"Bella keep your eyes open" I told her and the Ems workers came rushing in and I moved aside still holding Bella's hand. They put her in a ambulance and I went with them, I could not lose her I would turn her. We arrived at the hospital in which Carlisle worked at.

"What happened Edward" He asked me

"You need to help her I can't lose her my children can't lose her" I said once again sobbing

_Everything will be ok Edward I will do everything I can-_He thought to me and he rushed Bella to the ER. I sat down in the waiting room I could hear my family near, Esme wrapped her hand around me.

"It's going to be ok Edward" She told me I looked up to see Alice coming in with my children I got up and ran to her taking my children into my arms. They knew something was wrong because they had tears in their eyes.

"It's going to be ok" I told them rocking them back and forth. An hour late they fell asleep, Esme was holding Anthony, Alice was holding Mason and I was holding Elizabeth. Carlisle was still working on Bella, I don't know how long passed but I heard Carlisle thoughts. I got up with Elizabeth in my arms.

"Carlisle please tell me she's ok" I begged him

"Why don't we all go to my office" He said I was getting scared now, Esme , Alice, Jasper and Emmett got up and we walked to Carlisle office. Everyone took a seat Carlisle sat down.

"Carlisle is Bella ok" Esme asked you could hear the worry in her voice.

"Yes she is, she' more than ok that's what I want to talk about" He told us now I was confused

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"I took the bullet out, when I was done stitching her up I noticed something. She is healing quick, I never seen anything like it." He said and he played in his mind what happened I stood shocked, I have never seen anything like this.

"How" Was all a managed to get out.

"I don't know" He said I turned to look at Alice

"Did you see this?" I asked her

"No" Was all she said. We stood in his office talking, Carlisle was going to go home and see in his books. Esme and everyone else took the kids home, I walked to Bella's room. Bella was lying on her bed, I walked over and laid next to her. She looked so peaceful, I saw where the bullet hole was and Carlisle was right she was healing quickly.

"You're going to be ok love" I told her and I hummed her, her lullaby. Night turned to day and she still did not wake up, I was getting worried. Today the Volturi were coming and they would be here in a couple of hours, but I could not bring myself to care. Alice called and said Bella would wake up in two hours, I just waited by her side. Her eyes started to open and she looked at me

"Bella" I said I leaned down and kissed her on the lips

"Edward" She rasped out I got up and got her a cup of water

"Drink this love" I told her and she did

"How are our children" She asked me not caring that she was in the hospital

"There good Bella, how do you feel?" I asked her taking her hand

"I feel fine Edward" She said and I could tell in her voice that she was not lying to me.

"What's today Edward?" She asked me concern in her voice

"The 15th" I told her

"They're coming today" She said but I could not hear fear in her voice

"Everything is going to be fine" I told her giving her a kiss

"We need to go now" She said and she pulled out the wire from her hand and started to get up.

"Bella you need to lay back down" I told her but she did not listen to me

"No we need to go" She said just then Carlisle walked in the room

"Bella you need to lay back down" He told her she looked at him like he was crazy

"Carlisle you need to get my release papers, we need to go" She said and I looked at her shocked her voice was firm and commanding.

"Bella-" Carlisle said but was cut off by Bella

"Now" She said and Carlisle walked out of the room still shocked. I was just looking at her, I could not say a word. When she was done getting dressed she left the room and I followed her not saying anything. When we left the hospital she got into my car and I got into the drivers seat and turned to face her.

"Bella love what happened to you?" I asked her she looked at me and all I saw was love in her eyes.

"Edward you need trust me. Please call Alice and tell her to meet us at the field" Bella said and she turned to look out the window. I pulled out my cell and called Alice telling her to meet us at the field. Bella did not say a word to me she just kept looking out the window, I was getting worried because something was wrong. But she asked me to trust her and I do with my life, I grabbed her hand and kissed it she looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry Edward" She told her

"I know, just worried" I told her I stopped the car at the edge of the forest and we got out and Bella got on my back and I took off running. Once we were at the field at put Bella down and put my hand around her waist and she leaded into me. A couple of minutes later our family came into view Alice, Esme and Carlisle each had one of our children in their hands. They walked up to us and handed us our children. Everyone was talking to their mates, I was with Bella and our children.

"You will always be daddy's little girl Elizabeth and I will always love you" I told her even though I knew she could not understand what I was saying. I could feel the tear in my eyes that would never fall. I passed Elizabeth to Bella and she passed me both Anthony and Mason, my sons something that I am proud of.

"Never in my life would I thought that I would have a son, but both of you are more then I could asked for. I love you both very much and your sister as well." I put them both down and reached in my back pocket and pulled out three photos each one had the whole family in them. I placed on in each of my children pockets. So that if anything happened at least they would always have a photo of the family. I could smell the Volturi they were about 2 miles away, I picked up Anthony and Mason and stood by Bella and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Whatever happens I will always love you" I told her

"Forever" She said the rest of the family came around us. Carlisle was holding Esme waist, Jasper and Alice were holding hands, Emmett and Angela as well as their children were each holding one another and I had my children in my arms and the love of my life by my side and if I was going to die it would be with my family, the people that I love most in this world

* * *

**Sorry it took so long here it is I hope you like it**

**21 Reviews last chapter **

**Thank you everyone who read and for those who reviewed.**

**20 or more review for this chapter please :)**


	16. A what?

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight **

**Summary- Before Bella moved to forks she travels back to 1917 and meets a human Edward. They get engaged and married and Bella ends up pregnant while 2 months pregnant Edward gets sick and dies and Bella returns to the year 2005. A couple of days later she moves to forks where she see vampire Edward. But he does not remember her and he is with Tanya. Carlisle remembers her but did not tell Edward about her. She is married and pregnant to a man that does not remember her. What will happen?**

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed **

**I am also sorry for the wait it's just that I work and it's hard now so I will update as soon as I can **

**Thank you everyone that read and for those who read and reviewed last chapter. **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Edward P.O.V

The Volturi came out from the forest all ten of them, and I knew that every time Aro went someone he would bring that much of this guard. I looked back and forth between Bella and my children, something was different about Bella she was not scared. Aro finally made it up to us and was now in front of Carlisle.

"It's good to see you old friend but I wish it was under different circumstances" Aro told Carlisle

"It's good to see you as well Aro, but if I may ask why are you here?" Carlisle asked him

"I's seems you have immortal children which as you know Carlisle is against our laws, and a human knows about us" He said

"If you just touch my hand Aro you will see that there are no immortal children here" Carlisle told him and Aro did just that taking Carlisle's hand. He saw everything that Carlisle was seen, seeing that Angela and Emmett's children are not immortal children but half-vampire and half-human. He saw everything about Bella as well how I met her when I was human and married, her pregnant with my children when he was done he pulled back.

"He is telling the truth brothers there are no immortal children here" Aro said to them but both of them did not care

"There still a danger Aro" Caius said to which caused Emmett to growl.

"Your right they could expose us, as for the human you can kill her or change her as for the children you can change them when they are older" Aro said which caused me to growl, nothing will get Bella or my children. He turned to look at Bella my children and I and he walked towards us.

"It's good to see you again Edward, you know your gift is very about we make a deal I will not hurt your wife or your children if you come be on my guard" He said looking at me, my family was telling me not to do it. But I needed to if I meant to save my world. I looked down at Bella to see she hand anger written all over her face, she knew that I was going to say yes.

"Fi-" I was saying but cut off by Bella

"He is not going with you" She said her voice calm and cold.

"Jane" Aro said just then Jane was next to him looking at Bella, but when I tried to get in front of Bella I could not. I looked back and forth between Jane and Bella to see that Jane's power was not working on her.

"It's never going to work so you should give up" Bella said to Jane which caused her to grow.

"You would be a great addition on my guard" Aro told her and I growled once again.

"I don't think so Aro" Bella said she looked at me and passed me Anthony and I took him.

"You need to leave before you get hurt" She told him which caused the guard to laugh at her, but I could tell she was telling the truth.

"How is a stupid human you going to stop us" Caius said to her Bella looked at him and glared

"You know I am hurt that you don't remember me" Bella said and I was confused as well as everyone else

"What do you mean we never met you before" Aro said Caius was now by Aro looking at Bella as well as the rest of the guard. I looked to see what Aro was thinking, he was looking at his memories to see but nothing.

"But we have Aro over 3000 years ago a little bit after you were turned. I looked different then I do now, I looked something like this" Bella said and she snapped her fingers and was shocked she no longer hand brown hair but black and her eyes were gray, Aro and the rest of the guard took a step back. My family thoughts were all over the place wondering what Bella was and so was I.

"Your died" Aro stuttered out, I was just looking at my Bella in shock I had no idea what they were talking about as well as the rest of my family.

"No not dead just hiding. My memories locked away in my mind, until yesterday when I was shot." Bella said to them Aro was thinking that since Bella had gotten hurt that the guard would be able to hurt her. I growled and Aro looked at me and smiled at me he knew I knew what he was thinking.

"This will be fun then" He said and all of a sudden the there was a shield blocking my family and I. Bella started to walk towards them with a smile on her face.

"You don't want to do this" Bella said but all Aro did was smile

" I think I do" He said and with that the guard attacked Bella

"NO" I screamed out my children started to cry and I felt so helpless. I watched as Bella fought with the guard, she moved faster than any vampire could. She was fighting the guard with no problem at all, my family thoughts were silent and I knew it was because they were shocked. Bella was killing the guard like nothing until the only two left from the guard that was standing was Jane and Alec.

"I warned you Aro no one needed to be killed but you would not listen to me. It's all power to you and nothing more, and I have had enough of it." Bella said and Aro looked like he would have pissed his pants if he was a human. Aro as well as Caius and Marcus started to step back and Bella looked at Caius.

"Caius do you ever wonder what really happened to your wife?' Bella asked and we all looked at her shocked. We all knew that his mate was killed by a newborn vampire, why would she bring his up.

"You have no right to bring her up, she was killed by a newborn vampire" Caius growled out at Bella which caused her to laugh

"And who told you that Aro? Do you really want to know what happened to her?" Bella asked and Caius looked back and forth at Bella at Aro wondering what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?' He asked Bella

"Aro killed her your mate and wife and his own sister, because you wanted to leave with her. He could not have that your gift is powerful being able to see relationships between people, so he had her killed and told you that it was a newborn vampire" Bella finished and everyone was shocked into silence how could Aro kill his own sister and his brothers mate.

"HOW COULD YOU" Caius roared at Aro

"It needed to be done brother it was for the best" Aro said to him

"YOU KILL MY SISTER YOUR WIFE FOR POWER" Caius growled and he attacked Aro. The shield that was surrounding us was no more and Bella walked up to me giving me a kiss on lips.

"I know Edward we need to talk" She said and turned back to face Aro and Caius who were no fighting at vampire speed. None of the guard did nothing because killing one's mate was the worst think that one of our kind could do. Caius started to rip Aro limb from limb and Alec was starting a fire and the soon there was nothing left of Aro but purple smoke that filled the air.

"Thank you we will leave you alone" Caius said and with that him and the guard left.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT BELLA" Emmett screamed Bella took Anthony into her arms and Esme gave me Elizabeth,

"Come on let get to the house and I will explain everything to you " Bella said the family took off running and Bella and I walked to our car. When we reached the car we placed our children in their seats and Bella got into the passenger seat and me in the driver's and I took off.

"Bella you have to tell me what that was?" I said keeping my eyes on the road

"Edward I will when the family is together. I did not keep anything from you I remembered everything yesterday at the hospital" She told me

"I know you would not keep anything from me Bella" I told her giving her a kiss on her hand. We pulled in front of our house and our family was already in the house waiting for us, we got out of the car and took out the kids who were now sleeping. We walked into the house and upstairs first to put the kids down. When we were done I took Bella's hand and we walked downstairs and into the living room to see our family waiting for us. I sat down and brought Bella to my lap, I could see in y family faces that they had a lot of questions.

"Bella what are you?" Carlisle asked her and that was the question on everyone's mind what was she

"Right to the point. Carlisle. I am an Angel" She said and I looked at her in shocked as did the rest of my family. My angel was a real angel

"Angela's are not real" Emmett said leave it to him to say something like that.

"Yes they are Emmett if vampires are real why not Angel's" Bella said with a smile her face.

"Then if you're an angel why are you not in heaven?" Angela asked her

"I was kicked out of heaven" She said which caused us all to gasp.

"Bella dear why were you kicked out?' Esme asked her

"You see every Angel has a purpose, the angel of music the angel of wild life and so much more. I am the Angel of immortality and I was kicked out for creating the vampire race" She said and I knew that my mouth was hanging open she was the one that created the vampires.

"You created us?" Carlisle asked you could hear the shock in his voice. Before Bella could answer there was a bright light and before us stood a women with long blond hair and bright Blue eyes.

"You" Bella said getting up from my lap the women had a smile on her lips looking back and forth between Bella and I

"I do good work" She said and Bella looked at her

"What are you talking about fate?' Bella asked the women called fate.

"How do you think you and Edward are together it was all my doing?" Bella said Bella just stood there shocked.

* * *

**Here it goes i hope you all like it**

**I got 20 reviews last chapter thank you for everyone who reviewed **

**Can i get 20 for this one as well.**


	17. an2

Hey everyone I will be updating all of my stories on Saturday's, I just wanted to let you all know.

I thank everyone that has been reading them and those who review as well

Also I have a new story up 'I mistake that made two miracles' Please check it out for me if you like my other stories you will like this one

'Forgotten Love' will have 5-10 more chapters

'What will have' 6-10 more chapters

'Is it to late' will have 10 more chapters


	18. The end

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight **

**Summary- Before Bella moved to forks she travels back to 1917 and meets a human Edward. They get engaged and married and Bella ends up pregnant while 2 months pregnant Edward gets sick and dies and Bella returns to the year 2005. A couple of days later she moves to forks where she see vampire Edward. But he does not remember her and he is with Tanya. Carlisle remembers her but did not tell Edward about her. She is married and pregnant to a man that does not remember her. What will happen?**

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed **

**Thank you everyone that read and for those who read and reviewed last chapter. **

**Sorry it took So long there were two deaths in my family and it was hard for me.**

**So this will be the last chapter of this story. Thank you everyone that has read and reviewed for this story. **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Edward P.O.V**

"What do you mean you help and myself get together?" Bella asked her and she just smiled at Bella and myself. Suddenly there was a book in her hand and Bella gasp.

" Yep that's right I sold you this book, both of you deserved happiness after everything both of you have been though" Fate said and Bella had tears in her eyes and got up and hugged her and Fate hugged her back.

"Well I need to get going things to do people to help" She said and she was about to go when she turned she turned to look back at us.

"Before I go I have a gift for some of you" She said and she turned back to Esme, Angela and Alice and smiled, suddenly there was a bright blue light and then nothing.

"What was that?" Alice asked Fate did not answer because she was gone. Bella had a smile on her face and I knew she knew what Fate had just did to them and she would not tell them.

"You will just have to wait and see" Bella said laughing, I pulled her onto my lap and we all just sat there talking. It was getting late Angela and Emmett put their kids to sleep and everyone else went to their rooms. The kids were going to stay at Carlisle and Esme's house because they were sleeping and Bella and I did not want to wake them up. We left the house and walked to ours and once we were in I locked the doors and pulled Bella into a kiss.

"So are you going to tell me what Fate did?" I asked her

"Nope you will just have to wait and see" She said and ran up the stairs quicker then I have ever seen and I am a vampire. I ran after her a followed her into our bedroom she was sitting on the bed, I walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"What do you want to know?" She asked me and I knew what she was talking about

"Everything" I told her and she smiled at me. She started to tell me all about herself and being and angel , everything she has seen and been though and seen.

"Why did you not remember who you were?" I asked her and she gave me a sad smile

" I really don't know why I did not remember anything, but when I got shot and was in the hospital it all came back to me" She told me and I smiled at her, once again we started to talk and when she started to get sleepy we laid down and I held her in my arms until she fell asleep. She was an angel my angel life could not get any better.

(The next morning)

While Bella was still sleeping I got up and went to the kitchen and started to make her breakfast. I heard her get up and go into the bathroom, when she was done she started to come downstairs when she saw me she smiled.

"Good morning love" I told her running up to her and giving her a kiss and she laughed into the kiss

"Good morning too you Edward" She said and we got up from the bed and went to take a shower once we were done we got dressed and walked downstairs.

" I have a surprise for you" Bella said looking at me I looked at her wondering what she was talking about.

"And what would it be love?" I asked her putting my hand around her waist.

"Well you will just have to wait and see" She told me giving m a kiss on the lips and I kissed her back. She grabbed my hand and we walked outside locking the door, we walked to my Volvo and got in. I opened the door for Bella and she got in, once she was in I closed the door and went over to the driver's seat and got in.

"So where too?" I asked looking at her and she smiled at me.

"To the field that we were in yesterday" She said to me and I looked t her wondering why she would want to go there. I took off driving still wondering what Bella was planning when I pulled up into the field with both got out of the car and Bella walked .

"Stay right there" She told me and she kept on walking. I did as she asked of me and stood where I was she was a couple of feet away from me when she turned to me. Suddenly there was a bright light round her and not two seconds later the light was gone and I gasp at what I saw. Bella was no longer wearing what she had on when we left the house, she was now wearing a light blue dress. But what caught my eyes the most was the white and light blue wings that she now had. I tried to talk but nothing came out of my mouth, Bella looked at me and smiled. Before I knew it I was right next to her

"Edward are you ok?" Bella asked me

"Wow" Was all I could say and she laughed at me.

"Was this your surprise?" I asked her while gently touching her wing

"No it is not" She said and she kissed me and I kissed her back. She pulled back and smiled

"But this is" She said and suddenly I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see two people I thought I would never see again, my mother and my father. Both looking the same like they did all those years ago, each of them had smiled on their faces looking at me.

"I am so proud of you Edward" My mother said coming up to me and giving me a hug and I hugged her back, I had tears in my eyes that would never fall.

"I am too son" My father said giving me hug, once he pulled back I turned to Bella.

"How?" I asked her and she smiled

" Let's just say that is a favor" Bella said to me. I put my hand around her waist and turned to my parents.

"Mom, Dad I would like you to remember Bella" I told them and my mother's face lit up at this and so did my fathers. My mother walked over to Bella a hugged her and Bella hugged her back. We started to talk about different things, they told me how the they have been watching me. Both of my parents were proud of Bella and I after a while is started to get dark and I wondered how much longer I had with them.

"How long do you have?" I asked them both and they both looked at each other and smiled.

"Forever" They said and I looked at them confused Bella must have saw my face because she answered

"Remember Edward I am the angel of immorality" She told me that's when it hit me I would not lose my parents again. We all got in my car and drove back home, I could not wait for them to see their grandkids. Also how my family would react, I pulled up in front of Carlisle and Esme house and all four of us got out. We all talked in front of the house and I opened the door and we all walked in I could hear my family thoughts wondering who Bella and I were here with. Once we entered the house everyone was sitting in the living room and when they saw my mother and father they knew who they were because I look like a male version of my mother. Their thoughts were all over the place and I knew why, each of them wanted to know how people that have been dead for over 90 years is dead. Carlisle was the most shocked and he had so many questions.

"Everyone this is my biological parents Elizabeth and Edward SR Mason" I told them they all got up and told my parent's hello, the girls giving my mother a hug. Both my mother's sat down and started to talk, I looked at Bella and the look on her face told me that she wanted to see our children. I took her hand and led her upstairs to where Elizabeth, Mason and Anthony room. When we reached their room we walked in to see them, they were standing up in their cribs and when they saw Bella and I they smiled.

"MAMA,DADA" They kept saying which caused me and Bella to laugh we walked over to the crib and I picked up Mason and Elizabeth while Bella picked up Anthon. We walked downstairs and into the living room and everyone turned to look at us. When my mother saw her grandchildren she had tears in her eyes, Bella and I walked over to her.

"Mother I would like introduce you to your grandchildren Elizabeth, Anthony and Mason" I told her she was full out crying now when she heard that we named our daughter after her.

"Can I " My mother said and I passed her Mason. My father got up as well and came over to us and I passed him Elizabeth. Both of them had tears in their eyes both of them thinking that they would never get a chance to see their grandchildren but here they are. Life could not get any better than this our family was whole.

(30 years later)

It's been 30 years since my parents have been with us and things could not get better. Two years after that day faith told us everything Esme, Alice and Angela got pregnant. Everyone was shocked except for Bella she had a smile on her face. 9 months later Alice gave birth a little baby girl named Haley Isabella Whitlock Cullen, she had Alice's Black hair and blue eyes which must have been Jaspers when he was human. The next day Angela gave birth to a little girl as well and named her Lillian McCartney Cullen she looked just like Angela she had the same color eyes as her when she was human as well as the hair. Esme was two weeks past her due date and gave birth to twins one girl and one boy, they named the girl Samantha May Cullen she had Esme's light brown hair color and light blue eyes. As for the boy they named him Matthew Carlisle Cullen , he had Carlisle blond hair and Esme light brown eyes.

Our children grew up and started families of their own, thanks to them being half vampire and half- angel they would live forever and can make them self look older then they really are. Mason became a doctor and while in College he met Vanessa and fell in love, after she gave birth two there son and then daughter Mason changed her because he could not lose his mate. They live only a couple of minutes away from us. Anthony was a different story he was the rebel always getting into trouble but that turned around when he met Christina. There are now married and with a two year old son and a daughter on the way. As for my little girl Elizabeth no man was good enough for her in my eyes, and when she came home from College with a guy and introduce him as her boyfriend it took all of my will power not to kill him. He asked her to marry him during their senior year but not before coming to me first, she said yes and they have been married since then and I had turned him into a vampire after their third child was born.

My mother and father always move when we move because they can't stay in one place longer than a couple of years. About 19 years ago they welcomed my sister into the world Marie Mason, I was shocked to say the least but happy for them. As for Bella and I we are still going strong 7 years ago Bella found out she was pregnant again we could not have been happier. She gave birth to a little girl which w name Gabrielle Faith Mason Cullen she was born December 30th and looked like me she had my bronze hair color and everything else but she had Dark brown eyes. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my little angel screaming for me.

"Daddy, Daddy" I turned around to see Gabby running towards me I bent down and opened my arms to her.

"What is it love" I said kissing her on her forehead.

"Can we go to the park, I asked mommy she said to ask you" She told me with a puppy dog look on her face.

"Of course we can" I told her and she squealed and I laughed, she told me to put her down and I did and she took off running calling for Bella. About a half an hour later everyone was here Mason, Elizabeth, Anthony and their family's Jasper and Alice, Angela and Emmett's and Esme and Carlisle children and their families. In total there was over 50 of us it was like a family get together even though we all lived close to each other. We were all heading to the park together Bella, Esme, Alice, Elizabeth and Angela made enough food to feed 100 people even though not all of us eat it most of us did.

"I you ready to go?" I asked Gabby and she screamed yes and everyone laughed at her. We all got into our cars and took off driving , the park was about 10 minutes away from the houses. Once everyone had park their cars we all got out and walked over to the park, all the little kids ran and played. I turned to Bella and smiled at her.

"We did good" I told her giving her a kiss

"Yes we did" She said kissing me back. The girls were talking about clothing and the men decided to play football for a little while. When we were done those who needed to eat went to eat and we all sat down on the picnic table.

"Daddy, Daddy" I turned around to see Gabby running towards me and I boy holding her hand, I could feel a growl rise up in my chest and everyone started to laugh and tell me that I am an overprotective fool. Which caused Bella to hit be in my ribs and tell me to stop.

"Daddy met my boyfriend Tommy" She told me and I almost chocked. Everyone else was laughing

"I'm going to marry her one day sir" He told me with a straight face and everyone laughed harder. I was about to say something when Bella stopped me.

"That's nice "Bella said smiling , I would not lose my little girl. Bella served then each a plate to eat while they were eating someone called Tommy's name

"Tommy Johnson get over her right now, what have I told you about talking to strangers" Someone called we looked up to see who it was and was shocked, standing before us was Rosalie but she was human. When she saw us she froze where she was at, she walked over to Bella and did something everyone was shocked

"Thank you" She said she had tears in her eyes

"Tommy it's time to go" She said taking the little boys had

"Ok Mommy, bye Gabby" He said and there were off

"Was that?" Emmett asked still shocked

"Yep" Alice said with a smile on her face. I turned to Bella

"I guess everyone gets a happy ending " I told her giving her a kiss

"Everyone deserves a happy ending" She said kissing me back, an she was right everyone did deserve a happy ending. I know I got mine her with my kids, my grandchildren, my nieces and nephews, both my parents, my bother and sisters and last but not least my soul-mate, my world, my wife, my Bella

The end

* * *

**Here it goes i hope you like it**

**Once again i am sorry for the wait**

**Can i please get past 400 reviews for this story :)**


	19. Chapter 19

I would like to thank Everyone that read and reviewed for this story.

Please check out my other story 'A mistake that made two Miracles' you will love it.

I will be updating all my stories tomorrow.

So please review for them as well

Once again Thank you all so much


End file.
